


Pick Up Lines

by WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt



Series: Pick Up Lines [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Good!Mark Jefferson, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbians Everywhere, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Multi, Not Beta Read, Possible Character Death, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt/pseuds/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Nathan. He is a rude guy, I live right across the hall from him but I always avoid him if I can. When I do make eye contact he just glares at me as if I offended him in some way and that I don't deserve to look upon his beauty-- beauty? No no that's not right. I do not find Nathan Joshua Prescott attractive. At all. I'm straight.'</p><p>Or</p><p>AU Where the game didn't even flipping happen and everyone ends up happy? I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disquisitive

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 2100
> 
> Pairing(s): Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott (GrahamScott/Narren), Chloe Price/Maxine Caulfield (Pricefield/Chaxine)
> 
> Character(s): Warren Graham, Nathan Prescott, Zachary, Chloe Price, Maxine Caulfield
> 
> First time writing for Life Is Strange, so I hope you all like it! Heh~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warren POV-

Pick Up Lines-

I sat there, droning the teacher out as she spoke about today's lesson in Geometry. I honestly couldn't care less as of what she was saying, I already took this class in my old school and passed with stunning colors, I don't see the point in me taking it again. I have a straight A in this class and everything was way too easy to solve. I swear this class is for babies sometimes with how easy it is. 

I glanced over at a certain student, keeping my eyes on him, he had been catching my attention for the past month but I've been too chicken shit to even try and start a conversation with him. Nathan Prescott, the richest kid in school. Hell, his father owns our dorm. Translation; Do not get on Nathan Prescott's bad side, I need a place to sleep after all. But as of late he had been very interesting to me, I can not for the life of me figure out why either.

Geometry is the only class I share with him (sadly), and he seems to be as smart, maybe even smarter than me in here. I've seen his grade in this class and he also has an A. . . .it is totally possible that he pays for that A to keep his family happy, actually. That is the most likely. Most rich kids have a bad relationship with their parents from how much they work for that money.

Nathan. He is a rude guy, I live right across the hall from him but I always avoid him if I can and he seems to not give a shit about me or anyone else for that matter. When I do make eye contact he just glares at me as if I offended him in some way and that I don't deserve to look upon his beauty-- beauty? No no that's not right. I do not find Nathan Joshua Prescott attractive (Why do I know his full name?). At all. I'm straight. I have a thing for Maxine, who actually doesn't like me and friend zoned the hell out of me and is happily dating Chloe Price who actually came back to Blackwell to finish her education, Max talked her into it apparently when they met one another at Two Whales Diner, totally surprised to see one another, well, Chloe was a bit pissed since Max didn't even try to find her for the month she's been there, Max apologized and now they are really happy together.

Mentioning Chloe, she is also in this class with me, I looked over at the older girl who sat directly next to me, saying, in these exact words beforehand "Bro, we gotta stick together and hella fuck shit up together." I just laughed at her and agreed, because why not? I like Max still. And I like that Max is happy with this -now teal- hair colored girl. Chloe is actually really cool, once you get over her smoking and need to party almost all the time and sneak out at unreasonable hours of the night.

I looked back over at Nathan, still trying to figure him out until--

"Warren Graham. Please stop staring at Nathan and answer my question, I know he's a good looking kid but seriously." Mrs. Morris said, catching my attention, I could feel my face going red when she said that and sunk in my seat slightly, trying to ignore the giggles that traveled around the room, from the corner of my eye I could see Nathan giving me a weird look, not amused or angry, just . . . . curious. 

"Sorry Mrs. Morris, what was the question?" I managed to get out without sputtering and she sighed, rubbing her eyes, she looked really tired today, I wonder why.

"What is this?" She pointed to a line that crosses over two parallel lines. . . wow, this is the easiest question ever.

"Transversal." 

"Very good. Now pay attention." She turned back to the board, filtering across it quickly as she wrote down stuff. I felt a poke and turned to look at Chloe who looked confused as hell.

"Why were you looking at Prescock?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"No reason. I--"

"Don't associate with him Warren. He is bad news." Chloe warned, pointing a figure in my face and putting her other hand on my shoulder, very awkward looking to anyone looking at us really, our desks weren't made to sit like that. I nodded and stole another glance at Nathan who was watching the two of us curiously. I gulped and turned back yo the front of the class, not sure if I should take Chloe's warning seriously or not. Then again, I've never seen her so serious about something before, so maybe I should listen.

\--

Going back to my dorm after Chemistry I could feel eyes on me, burning through my double layers and scorching my skin, but every time I looked no one was looking at me, no one at all. Why did I feel like I was being looked at then? I looked up at the windows of the boys dorm and still saw no one. I took a deep breath and ran into my dorm, up the stairs and waltz over to my door, looking at my board since it looked different, I never have anything written on here. I tilted my head, confused as I read what it said.

'Are you made of Nickel, Cerium, Arsenic, and Sulfur? Because you've got a NiCe AsS!'

I couldn't help but laugh at it, holding a hand over my mouth and shaking my head, who the hell could of written that? It's so . . . corny. I heard a door from the other end of the hallway open and close then another sound of a door being opened behind me and I turned, meeting with Nathan who was frozen in his doorframe, a dry erase marker in hand. He looked like a deer in headlights as he looked between me and the board, I tilted my head and looked at him then the board. Sudden realization hit me and I stared at him, eyes wide. He cleared his throat and stepped back into his room, shutting the door quickly. 

"Well. . .that was weird." I mumbled and went into my own room, not bothering to erase my board, I sat down at my desk and looked at phone, having a text message from Max.

Max ;P- 'Chloe said you were staring at Nathan Prescott today? What's that about?'

Me- 'Nothing, jeesh. You two really are on my case about being interested in someone, aren't you?'

Max ;P- 'You're. . . You're interested in Nathan Prescott?'

Me- 'NOT LIKE THAT. OMG MAX. Not like that. He is just. . . something I don't understand and I would like to.'

Max ;P- 'Oh. . . okay. Well, I gotta go. Chloe wants to take me out tonight. Ttyl! Xoxo'

Me- 'Yeah. . .bye!'

I groaned, knowing that I only made it worse that way and knowing Max won't stop asking me about it when she has the chance to corner me. I turned on my laptop. Listening to nothing as I browsed through my email to see if I got anything from Alyssa or Brooke, I heard small sounds of walking and. . . .erasing? Then writing really fast. Someone was writing in my whiteboard again. I stood up and ran towards the door, but before I could make it they were already done. I huffed in exasperation at Nathan's door, knowing it was him again. I looked at the board and felt my face get warm as I read the messy handwriting.

'If you were oxygen, I would be an alkali metal so I could get in you and explode ;)'

Oh my god. Nathan is terrible at pick up lines. I covered my face with my hands and erased the board quickly, looking around to make sure no one else could have read it. I went back into my room with one last glance at Nathan's door, too tired to really care now as I flopped onto my bed, cursing myself when I remembered how far my Laptop was from me. 

\--

The next morning I woke up feeling groggy and had to wipe away some dried drool from my cheek.

"Ew gross." I whispered angrily and grabbed my shower supplies. I had no classes today meaning I get to hang out in my room and watch cult movies all day, my favorite, maybe I could ask Brooke or Alyssa to join me, more so Alyssa, she seems more into that stuff than Brooke. I walked out into the hallway, glancing at my board which- oh course- had another line on it.

'If you were a triangle. You'd be an acute one!'

Now that one is just plain cheesy. I giggled, goddamn giggled! At that one and walked towards the showers, a small smile on my face as I walked in. At the sink stood Nathan, brushing his teeth and Zachary next to him, going on about something Nathan didn't seem interested in, my smile fell. He hasn't noticed me yet thankfully, I went into one of the showers quickly and before I closed the curtain I met eyes with Nathan in the mirror, I gave him a smile and shut it, not seeing his reaction. 

"Bro? Something wrong? Your face got a bit red." I heard Zachary say.

"Huh? Nothing. Don't fucking bother me." I heard Nathan grumble then some footsteps and a door slamming shut.

"What the hell is his problem?" Zachary said, following Nathan out of the door and closing it quieter this time. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in and took off my clothes, turning on my shower and waiting for the water to warm up.

\--

Once I finished with my shower I wrapped a towel around my waist, mumbling angrily at myself for forgetting clean clothes and I really didn't want to put my dirty clothes back on, since the shirt was covered in nacho cheese which makes no sense since I haven't eaten any in at least two weeks. I tied the towel around myself tightly to make sure it didn't fall off and made my way back out into the hallway and seeing that the coast was clear I made my way back towards my room, I heard a door and tried to go faster as I looked back, looking out for anyone.

I walked into something hard and felt it go down with me on top, I hit the ground--well, more like the person below me who hit the ground first and groaned from their chest which my face was now buried in. They smelt really nice, like Old Spice. I pushed myself up and shook my wet hair out of my face and looked to see Nathan looking at me with a pissed off look, I felt myself pale and I got up off of him quickly, seeing his look soften once he figured out who ran into him. I gasped when my towel fell off and started to stutter out apologies as I wrapped it back around myself. Once my towel was back safely covering my parts I finally looked up at Nathan who had another weird look on his face, his lips were opened slightly and his eyes a bit glazed as he looked over me.

"Uhm, Nathan?" I asked, feeling awkward and beginning to squirm under his stare. I grabbed my shower supplies from the ground and stepped around him. Ready to run but I felt him grab my wrist, stopping me in my tracks and I froze, looking at him, blinking slowly. His face had changed to one of curiosity now and he stepped closer to me, close enough to kiss me-- shut the fuck up Warren what the hell are you thinking? "Nathan?" I breathed out, nervous and quite frankly a bit freaked out from how my body was responding to his, getting closer every second until our lips slowly grazed together. That seemed to be the ending point as I felt a jolt and pulled back, eyes wide as I stared at him, he looked equally surprised and I ripped my wrist from his hand, stuttering as I backed away from him, not really sure what to say.

I ran into my room, not bothering to look at my board.


	2. Lamentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But it was true, it's not like many people gave a fuck what happens to Nathan Prescott, (supposed) King of Blackwell. I was just what everyone would want in a friend, I'm rich. That's the main thing nowadays right? Befriend the rich kid and loot off of them.
> 
> SAME DAY- SAME STUFF HAPPENS-JUST DIFFERENT POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathan POV-
> 
> Words: 2626
> 
> Pairing(s): Nathan Prescott/Warren Graham (GrahamScott), Maxine Caulfield/Chloe Price (PriceField), Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh (ChaseMarsh)
> 
> Warning(s): Possible OOC Nathan because he is so hard to write, Awkward kissing and cliffhanger because this is just the same day from Nathan's POV.

Chapter 2-

The day started off as any day would, waking up in a too dark of a room while the sun outside taunts me with it happiness and life. I slammed a hand down on my blaring alarm clock, successfully knocking it off onto the floor but unsuccessfully turning it off, making the sound just a muffled shadow of it's former self. . .that. . .that made no sense, too early in the damn morning to worry about that shit. I scowled in distaste and got up, finally turning it off and setting it back down where it's suppose to be. I got dressed in my usual attire (which, why do I wear the same outfit everyday? Weird right?), ready for yet another day of misery and despair.

If Mark heard me thinking like this he'd scold the shit out if me. But it was true, it's not like many people gave a fuck what happens to Nathan Prescott, (supposed) King of Blackwell. I was just what everyone would want in a friend, I'm rich. That's the main thing nowadays right? Befriend the rich kid and loot off of them. Only problem is, I can't get to the money unless asking my biological father first, and even then he only sends me $600 a month. . .cheap prick.

Once my hair was to pristine perfection, with that one piece always flopping towards the front, goddamn I hate that piece of hair. Never freaking listens to me, has a mind of it's own mind you. I stepped out of my room while shrugging on my jacket and watched as Graham scurried past me, I thought about walking with him, due to going to the same class as him right now, but I decided against it, I don't associate with such nerds . . . well, more like they don't associate with me, I think they're scared of me. I locked my door and walked out of my building, considering going to find Victoria before class but deciding against it, going to go see Mark instead, I need to talk to him a bit before class, and I left my room early anyways, wonder where Warren would be going though? Class doesn't start for half an hour. Nerd.

I stepped out of the dorms and took a deep breath of air, the air this time of day was always a bit chilly, I squeezed my jacket tighter around myself and made my way towards the school, looking around at the very few students that were out this time of day, every single one if them refusing to look at me for too long, I smiled smugly and stepped into the school, yawning before making my way to the Photography room. I strutted in and sat down on top of the table right in front of Mark's desk with false confidence. Said man looked up at me, inquisitive and put his feet down from his desk, standing up and straightening his suit.

"Hello Nathan," He gave me a smile, "What brings you here so early in the morning?" 

"Did my dad call you?" I asked bluntly, looking away and frowning a bit.

"Yes, last night. . ." I could hear the hesitance in his voice, "He's decided to find you a new therapist. And that he wants you to start seeing them as quickly as possible once he-- his servents find you one." I clenched my jaw and grabbed the edges of the table tightly, making my knuckles turn white.

"Of fucking course. Why wouldn't he? Find me a new one that will put me on the same damn medication I'm on now--"

"The medicine you take now isn't working, we both know this Nathan. And please don't curse like that in my presence, you know how much I hate that." I went limp and nodded, feeling tears beginning to prickle from the edges of my eyes, "If I could, I would find you the help you really need, your father won't let me help in the search. . ." Mark sighed and sat at the edge of his desk, taking his glasses off and cleaning them as he looked at me sadly. "Just. . . be safe Nathan." I nodded.

"I'll try." I managed to get out, voice breaking slightly. Before I left the classroom I tried to calm myself down, hurrying to class, I sat down as soon as the bell rang.

During Geometry all I did was doddle small pictures in my notebook, not really sure what I was drawing, just watching my hand dance along the page, not even listening to the teacher at all, I could feel a pair of eyes on me but didn't bother seeing who it was, knowing it was Warren as he hasn't stopped looking at me for the past. . . month? I think? I would say it bothered me but honestly I was a bit flattered. . . though a bit suspicious because, why is Warren Graham of all people staring at me?

Warren Graham, nerd extraordinaire, never bothered with him, never spoke to him, glared at him when he would catch me staring or would make my eye in the halls. I didn't CARE about Graham, at all. He was just. . .there. Friend-zoned by Maxine Caulfield herself, he is a little bitch who would do anything for her to keep her happy, even stepping to the side and being the third wheel in the Chloe/Max love fest. It wouldn't surprise me if he joined in once in awhile as well. But then again, he was only a kid, 16 I believe is what I've heard, a boy genius with a 4.0 GPA and on the Honor roll. He earned his grades, I just paid for mine. He's everything I hate yet wish to be or have. . . But he isn't TOO young? I mean, Max is 18 as well and he still tried to get with her, does that mean I could have a chance--

"--Graham. Please stop staring at Nathan and answer my question, I know he's a good looking kid but seriously." I looked up confused when Mrs. Morris said that. The fuck did she just say? I heard giggles all around and looked over at Warren, confusion evident on my face, his face turned red as he sunk down in his seat, the red looked nice on him. . . .wait, what? I sound so gay today. I think I might be sick, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, maybe that's why.

"Sorry Mrs. Morris, what was the question?" I heard Warren say, I still stared at him, curious and not really sure if I want to continue my doodles, Warren seemed a lot more interesting now.

"What is this?" 

"Transversal." I watched his lips move, noting now pink they looked today-- fuck.

"Very good. Now pay attention." I watched as he began to whisper quickly to Chloe Price- the bitch- and get into an awkward seating position, but neither of them seemed to care, Chloe looked pissed off though, wonder what sort of stick is up her ass today. 

I looked down at the doodle I had been drawing, paling a bit when I saw it looked to be the beginning of Warren's face, I covered up the picture with a textbook, angry at myself for zoning out and drawing something like that.

\--

Knowing that I could skip my next class I automatically went to go find Victoria, and of course guess what she was doing, sucking face with her new girlfriend Kate Marsh. I rolled my eyes and stepped up to the fountain where they sat, tapping my foot in annoyance as they continued to ignore me, eventually I cleared my throat and they seemed to have gotten the message, pulling away from one another and blushing, well, Kate blushed, Victoria just stood up with a smirk on her face and helped Kate stand up next to her.

"Nathan, how are you?" She asked, concern obvious in her tone, I rolled my eyes.

"How do you flirt with a nerd?" I asked, making them both freeze then share a look.

"Why do you need to know this Nathan?" Victoria asked, at least now I had her full attention.

"Warren Graham. I just want to fuck with him. . . ya know. Flirt with him, make him think I actually LIKE him, and then break his heart in front of everyone." I could tell she knew I was lying, she has always had that way about her where she can just TELL when I'm lying or trying to hide something, it was annoying sometimes. Kate looked offended, ready to say something before Victoria shook her head at her, making her go quiet as she seemed to figure it out. Kate was still pretty new to our group, but she seemed to be getting the hang of how we all worked. She was still friends with Max, we hated that but she refused to stop being friends with Max just because we didn't like her. I liked Kate, she was something new and different and added a bit of fondness to the Vortex Club, making it feel more homely and less. . . .disastrous.

"Well then, if you want to do that, I would advise you to start looking up some dorky ass pick up lines. I know those could win a nerds heart." As she said this she winked at Kate who flushed and gave a small smile. I scoffed a laugh and turned away, walking towards the dorms quickly in hopes to get there before anyone else.

\--

I stared at the white board in front of me, chewing at my inner cheek as I tried to think of something to write, I whipped out my phone and typed in 'Nerdy Pick Up Lines' like Victoria said, skimming through the list I laughed a bit and wrote down the first one that I thought was pretty accurate for Warren.

'Are you made of Nickel, Cerium, Arsenic, and Sulfur? Because you've got a NiCe AsS!'

Once I had that written I walked into my room, wondering if I had made a mistake with writing that. I laid down on my bed staring at my phone as I read off more lines and laughed softly. The dread of what I just did finally set on me and I heard a door from outside my room open and close. I got up off of my bed and opened the door, prepared to erase what I wrote but it was too late, Warren stood at the whiteboard, holding a hand over his mouth as he laughed at the pick up line, I felt my stomach drop as he turned and looked at me, I must of looked ridiculous. As he looked between me and the board I could feel myself tensing up and finally I walked backwards into my room and slammed the door shut.

Fuck.

I sat on my bed and skimmed through more lines, well, might as well make this a trend I suppose, he read that one. I need a new one now. As I read through them I found the next best one, this one was. . .wow. Okay. I'm definitely going to write this. I stood up and hurried out of my room, erasing and writing on his whiteboard quickly, in his room I heard him getting up and I managed to finish and get into my room before I heard his door open. I leaned against my door, heart rate beating quickly as I tried to catch my breath. That. . . .was terrifying. I went over to the window, grabbing my pills and downing my dosage for the night before I fell asleep, normally I would go out to party or get high with some of the guys, but I didn't feel up to it tonight. I laid down on the bed with my clothes still on.

'If you were oxygen, I would be an alkali metal so I could get in you and explode ;)'

\--

The next morning I woke up again pretty early and decided to take a shower, I grabbed my stuff and some clean clothes, going towards the showers and smiling at how empty the hall was, looking at my watch I whistled as I saw it was 7 am on a Saturday, sweet. I stopped and looked at Warrens board, seeing it empty I ran back over to it and wrote down a cute one that I had found while browsing last night.

'If you were a triangle. You'd be an acute one! :D'

Maybe the smile was a bit too much.

'If you were a triangle. You'd be an acute one!'

Better.

I made my way towards the bathroom once again, yawning. I stepped into a stall and took off my clothes from the night before, turning on the water and waiting for it to get to the right temperature. As I stood there waiting I heard others beginning to walk in, I sighed and shrugged, finishing up as fast as I could and stepping out, now dressed in new clothing and going to a sink to brush my teeth. I heard a shower behind me open and I looked to see Zachary smiling at me.

"Nathan! What's up? We missed ya last night." I hummed in response and continued to brush my teeth, listening to him go on and on about who knows what, something about Luke Parker doing some stupid shit or something like that, I heard something else and looked up in the mirror, checking behind me. Seeing Warren standing in a stall, he gave me a small smile that made my heart flutter a bit and I felt my face go a bit red. "Bro? Something wrong? Your face got a bit red." Zachary said from beside me and I frowned. Spitting and grumbling.

"Huh? Nothing. Don't fucking bother me." I grabbed my stuff and pushed past him, slamming the bathroom door behind me and going back to my room. Once I got there I tried to fix my hair, I felt my phone go off.

Max Bitch- 'Hey Nathan, you probably don't want to hear from me. But I want to help you. . .in whatever it is you're doing with Warren. Kate told me about it.' 

I glared at the phone in my hands and growled, typing out a reply quickly.

Me- 'Whatthefuckever. I rly don't give a fk Bitch.'

Max Bitch- 'Okay! Meet me by the fountain in 20 minutes then. Kay?'

She just. . .completely ignored my rudeness. What the hell? Whatever. I got up and groaned, might as well meet her. I stepped out into the hallway, making my way down it while staring down at the ground until something slammed right into me. I was pissed. The air got knocked out of my lungs and the person on top of me was soaking wet and-- oh, Warren. I watched as when he got up his towel fell off, giving me a full view of his privates which . . . . weren't bad, damn. He was a bit chubby but honestly it worked for him, He stuttered out apologies as he fixed his towel and I tried to speak but the words got stuck in my mouth, I didn't know what to say, all I could do was get up off of the ground and continue to check him out.

I feel him beginning to squirm under my gaze and that made me a bit sad, he tried to walk around me but before he could I grabbed his wrist, "Nathan?" I heard him breath out and I looked up into his dark brown eyes, bringing him closer and closer to me until our lips finally grazed, the shock that ran through me made me gasp quietly and he pulled away from me, eyes wide as he tried to stutter something out. I watched as he walked away looking conflicted and locking himself in his room.

Leaving me in the middle of the hallway with a boner. 

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know If I'll be making this any longer tbh, I mean, I've hinted at a larger plot in this and all but Idk if I have the energy to actually make this into a while story. 
> 
> Unless you all REALLY want it to continue, this will only be a two shot.


	3. Listlessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "--And I just don't want to see him get hurt. Victoria is the same way about you, you know?" Max said and I saw Nathan tense up a bit, looking down at the ground, "Kate is also worried about this. . .saying that she doesn't want to see either of you hurt because. . . well. . . .to be honest. . . .you're not compatible. I just. . . I can't see it?" Max said, she sounded heavily confused and I saw Nathan stand up straighter, jaw tightening as he looked down at Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warren POV-
> 
> Words: 2135
> 
> Pairing(s): Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott (GrahamScott/Narren), Chloe Price/Maxine Caulfield (PriceField/Chaxine), Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh (ChaseMarsh/Katoria), Rachel Amber/Frank Bowers (Bamber/Frachel), Stella Hill/Alyssa Anderson (Hillerson/Stessa), Luke Parker/Brooke Scott (ParkScott/Looke)
> 
> Additional Tag(s): Eavesdropping, Awkward Moments, Mentions Of Medication/Therapy, Lesbians are EVERYWHERE omfg, Possible (Totally There) OOCness.
> 
> People really wanted me to continue writing this so. . . here ya go! :P

'There's something wrong with Nathan Prescott. He walks around here as if he's the king here, all high and mighty, but the thing is; Prescott goes to a therapist, takes medication, and no one can help him no matter how hard they try. We all know this, we choose to ignore it because it's not important. What is important is that he keeps his episodes from the public eye and does not break down or go crazy on an innocent civilian, we must keep him happy no matter what and that applies to everyone; Do Not Piss Off Nathan Prescott. Keep weapons away from him at all costs and make sure he takes his meds. The last break down was too severe and we can not risk having another one.'

I raised an eyebrow at the words written on a random note stuck on the wall, I tore it down, reading over it again and again and frowning at how informative yet rude (and hopefully fake?) it is.

"What the fuck?" I mouthed to myself and shook my head, scowling and crumpling it up, throwing it in the closest trash bin. I looked for any other papers on the wall like it but it seemed that was the only one. 

It was one thing to know about someone mental illness, but posting it for EVERYONE to see is a major bitch move. I growled in frustration as I saw Chloe on the other end of the hallway, glaring at me. I stalked over to her and looked at her, we were about the same height, but she was still pretty intimidating with her eyes set on me, ready to kill.

"Max is alone with Nathan." She stated and I froze, apparently not wanting to kill me then, raising an eyebrow at her and opening my mouth to try and say something but nothing came out, "I'm trying to watch them without being noticed, I want to hear what they're saying. Come'on, Max is already there, the dick had to reschedule meeting her due to. . .i don't even know to be honest, but it's sort of a douche move, What could he have been doing?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the back of the school and around it towards the front, I blushed when I remembered what had gone down less than 2 hours ago, I groaned and shook my head, then looked up at Chloe, curious.

"What? Is she giving you updates or something--?"

"Yes. I don't trust her or Rachel alone with Prescock. Hell, I don't even like that you and him are so close to one another, right across the damn hall where he could just waltz over and-- ugh." She shook her head, a look of disgust on her face and I smiled softly, flattered that she seemed to care about me like that, she looked back at me and rolled her eyes, "No. Don't do that. No mushy shit. I was just sayin'--" She shut up and suddenly covered my mouth and pushed me behind a sign. I crouched down and scowled at Chloe who leaned over me and shushed me, trying to hear the conversation between the Hipster and Rich kid. 

"You're late." Max said checking her phone's clock and then she looked up at Nathan who just rolled his eyes, hands fidgeting at his sides.

"So the fuck what? What do you want?"

"--What are you trying to accomplish?" I heard Max say softly, not sounding threatening or worried, just curious and open. 

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Nathan. . . .Kate told me about how you have been. . . writing pick up lines on Warren's board?" She said this with a bit if humor, obviously not believing that Nathan Prescott of all people would do that kind of thing.

". . . .so what if I have been. Why the hell would it be important to you?" I peeked around the board where they were standing next to the fountain and noticed the tips of his ears burning red, I couldn't help but laugh softly at that.

"Well, Warren IS my best friend. . ." I looked at Chloe who looked a bit offended but shrugged it off.

"Hey, I get to kiss her. You don't. I win" She whispered and I chuckled, covering my mouth.

"--And I just don't want to see him get hurt. Victoria is the same way about you, you know?" Max said and I saw Nathan tense up a bit, looking down at the ground, "Kate is also worried about this. . .saying that she doesn't want to see either of you hurt because. . . well. . . .to be honest. . . .you're not compatible. I just. . . I can't see it?" Max said, she sounded heavily confused and I saw Nathan stand up straighter, jaw tightening as he looked down at Max. 

Damn he was tall when he wasn't hunched over.

"What the fuck does that mean? You don't get to FUCKING decide who I date!" Nathan shouted, drawing a bit of attention towards them and Max looked a bit distressed, putting her hands up to try and calm Nathan.

"I'm sorry Nathan! I just. . .I don't know. It's weird." Max said and I tilted my head, What the hell does that mean? I saw Nathan just shake his head and turn away, stomping back towards the boys dorm. Max just sighed and rubbed her cheek, going into the school, for what I had no idea, there were no classes, just tutoring hours right now. I stood up and hummed in thought, I looked at Chloe who was frowning.

"Hey. . . did you put that paper on the wall?"

"What? The one you threw away?" She looked confused and I nodded, "Hell no. . .why? What did it say?" So I told her. "The fuck? I may be a bitch but I wouldn't put other peoples business all over the damn school! That's fucking terrible." I nodded along with what she said.

"That's what I thought. I just hope no one saw it before I did. . . .I hope I got rid if it early enough. . . ." Chloe nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder in a sympathetic gesture.

"Hey, I'm going to go hang out with Rachel and Frank. . .wanna come?" I shook my head, I've never been a huge fan of those two, Rachel was a nice enough girl but her boyfriend Frank scared the hell out of me and I really did not want to become dog food. I shuddered at the thought, Chloe just laughed softly at my reaction and waved to me as she left, "Tell Max to meet me at Two Whales, alright?" She called towards me and I nodded, waving to her and turning back towards the school, considering following Max in there, I didn't really want to go in there since they'd make me tutor someone, so I could do whatever until she got out. I looked around and noticed that Nathan had made his way to the bus stop, I hummed and sent a quick text to Max about meeting Chloe after she was done with. . . whatever and I ran up behind Nathan. I stayed quiet, not really sure what to say. He turned his head and jumped, obviously surprised to see me right there next to him.

"Holy Fuck Graham! What the hell are you doing scaring me like that?" He took a few steps back, into the road, he didn't seem to notice, a car began to come his way and I felt myself grabbing him and pulling him back onto the sidewalk quickly as the black car speed by, obviously going too fast. Nathan pushed away from where I was holding him, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU PRICK!" He began to rant at me about the driver and how he was so going to sue that fucker for almost killing him and something about me knowing the license plate and honestly I found it funny how animate he was while he ranted, I began to giggle a bit and he noticed, slowing down his speech and staring at me as if I had grown another head, "Wha--?" The bus pulled up and he looked between me and the bus, shaking his head and climbing onto it. The driver gave me a look but I shook my head and they shut the doors, driving away. In one of the windows I saw Nathan looking out at me, when we made eye contact he was the first to look away.

Well, another weird experience with Nathan. This day was going greeaattt.

\--

Maybe I should have gone with Chloe. I was in my room now, sitting there deathly bored, clicking away at my laptop and deciding to watch some of my cult classic movies. After awhile that got quite boring and I considered texting Kate to see what she was doing, we weren't the best of friends, but I really did like the Christian girl, she was sweet. . . Her getting with Victoria Chase was the biggest 'What the Fuck' the school has ever seen, we all believed that Kate was against homosexuality for the longest time but then she accepted Max and Chloe, then Stella and Alyssa. She was very open minded apparently. Then came along Victoria who seemed to just blow Kate away, even when Victoria was mean to her (Victoria insists to this day that it was 'flirting') Kate still seemed to be fascinated by her. It was adorable really.

Why couldn't I find someone to love me? Kate has Victoria, Max has Chloe, Stella has Alyssa, Brooke had Luke, Rachel has Frank and his dog (it's a package deal really). And yet here I was, barely any guy friends (All my friends are girls actually, weird. . .) and surrounded by lesbians. I thought of Nathan for a split second but shook my head and sat up from my bed, rubbing my eyes and looking at the clock, noting it was already about 5 in the afternoon, damn, have I been wasting my day watching movies?

Guess I should get some food.

I got up off of my bed, walking out of my room and seeing that Nathan was at his door, head leaned on it as he breathed heavily and kept clenching and unclenching his fists. I took a few steps towards him and bit my lip, wondering if I should even say anything? I mean, I already had two weird instances with him today, they weren't that bad per say just a bit out of the norm, hell, this entire week so far has been out of the norm, why not make a third one?

"Nathan?" I called to him softly, not wanting to startle him, he stopped his movement and turned towards me, not looking angry at all as he looked at me, he seemed out of it really, as if he wasn't even really here with me, just moving through the motions though I could tell he was having an emotional turmoil in his head as he kept blinking and his hands kept slightly twitching, "Wanna go get some food. . . .? Unless, you know. . . .you already ate. I was just wondering since all my friends are sort of lesbians and have each other and. . .yeah. . . " I looked away and rubbed the back of my neck, feeling nervous as he just continued to look at me as if considering my offer, I tried not to notice that he laughed a bit at me calling all my friends lesbians.

"Uhm. . . sure Grah--Warren." He looked a bit surprised of himself as he agreed, as if he didn't mean to.

"No, i-it's fine, stupid to ask. You don't have to come with m--" I was interrupted by him waving his hands frantically in front of him, my eyes widened and I gave him a weird look, he seemed to realize this and put his hands down a bit.

"NO! I mean, I'd. . . like to go eat with you. . . .no homo." 

Are you serious right now, I gave him a look and he seemed to have found it all a bit humorous as he gave me a smile, he had a really nice smile, not too much teeth but nor was it close mouthed. I smiled back and nodded my head for him to follow me, he did. 

Then came him arguing with me whether or not my car was nice enough for him to ride around in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story, I'm seriously just sort of typing away while not really following a plot, lol xD Oops.


	4. Uneasiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It seems that you have been on many. . .many medications in your life? They weren't helping though. He was giving you the wrong medication the entire time. . . what he was giving you was for depression, from what I've read you suffer more from Anxiety and Paranoia than anything, and what he gave you did not at all help you with those muscle spasms of yours. I just dearly hope that I can help you Nathan. You deserve to be helped and I just hope my efforts will be at least a bit successful"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathan POV-
> 
> Words: 3013
> 
> Pairing(s): Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott (GrahamScott/Narren), Rachel Amber/Frank Bowers (Bamber/Rank), Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh (ChaseMarsh/Katoria), Chloe Price/Maxine Caulfield (PriceField/Chaxine), Juliet Watson/Dana Ward (Wardson/Julana)
> 
> Additional Tag(s): Mental Illness, Drugs/Medication, Therapy, Confrontation, Fluff?, Angst, Abuse,

As I walked towards Max I could feel my muscles beginning to spasm a bit and my heart starting to beat rapidly in my chest, scared of what she has planned to say and paranoid about doing the conversation in front of everyone, looking around no one seemed to be looking at me but I couldn't help but feel watched. I stepped in front of Max who gave me a small smile.

"You're late." Max said checking her phone's clock and then she looked up at me, eyebrow quirked with curiosity, I rolled my eyes and scoffed, not bothering to greet her as she didn't me.

"So the fuck what? What do you want?" I snapped at her, teeth clenched, I have never known why exactly I hated Maxine, she hasn't done anything to me, nothing at all. Just the way she holds herself pisses me off, she acts so fucking modest when in reality she is probably one of the best students here yet she is ruining her chances by hanging out with Chloe Price, that bitch just needs to drop out of school. 

Chloe Price hates me like everyone else does (Stop it, you know Victoria, Courtney, Kate, Mark, and . . .. . maybe Warren? Like you and care about you. . . .THAT IS A FUCKING LIE. Shut the hell up. . . no one but Kristine loves me. . . maybe Mom but I never hear from her.) I tried to be her friend before, but all she did was call me an asshole, that day was a confusing day all on itself though, I was doped up on a new medication my old therapist gave me that apparently was not good for me at all so they had to move me to a different medication that same week. (Dr. Bill was an okay therapist, kept giving me the wrong damn medication that made me feel like complete and utter crap or made me too ditzy to do much of anything.) I don't really remember the name of the medication I had that day. . .Rachel probably would have loved that crap, her and her fucking 40 year old boyfriend. I still can't believe she ditched me over and over again for that guy. I at one point liked Rachel way more than a friend, but since she always hung around Chloe I assumed she was a lesbian, then the rumor about her sleeping with Jefferson came into play (Mark said that was a total lie and that that would have never of happened, they had no chances to do that anyhow and he was not unprofessional like that.) I thought maybe I did have a chance, like a fool, and found her kissing and cuddling Frank in front of his RV. They looked to be so in love, even I couldn't ruin that.

"-What are you trying to accomplish?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around, fidgeting and trying to keep my breathing regulated, not wanting to cause too much of a scene, but me being me, I always do. 

"What do you mean?" I hissed, eyes turning to slits.

"You know what I mean Nathan. . . .Kate told me about how you have been. . . writing pick up lines on Warren's board?" She said this with a small smile, making my glare go harder, could I not flirt with other people? Is it suddenly illegal for me to have an interest in some nerdy ass white boy who has a nice butt? . . . wait. . . yeah. . .nice butt. Definitely. I felt the tips of my ears go red as I thought of that but couldn't care less.

". . . .so what if I have been. Why the hell would it be important to you?" 

"Well, Warren IS my best friend . . .And I just don't want to see him get hurt. Victoria is the same way about you, you know?" Max said and I tensed up a bit, eyes going side to side then finally settling on the ground, "Kate is also worried about this. . .saying that she doesn't want to see either of you hurt because. . . well. . . .to be honest. . . .you're not compatible. I just. . . I can't see it?" I looked up at Max and stood up straighter, glaring down at the brunette, clenching my jaw as anger blinded me, not believing that she was actually saying this shit to me and not expecting me to get mad, I should lash out right here and now.

"What the fuck does that mean? You don't get to FUCKING decide who I date!" I took a step closer to her, not caring that we were getting stared at (Told you I would make a scene). Max put her hands up in a pathetic excuse to try and comfort me, she looked distressed as if she didn't know what to do. (No one knows what to do for YOU. You fucking idiot.)

"I'm sorry Nathan! I just. . .I don't know. It's weird." Max said and I took a step away from her, still glaring as I turned and stomped away from her back towards the dorms until I remembered that I had to go see my new therapist today.

I was late to our meeting because my dad had called me, telling me that my new Psychiatrist wanted to meet me before we delved deeper into my problems. I sighed and turned around, making my way towards the bus stop, still trying to ignore what Max had said to me, it was harder than I thought it would be.

Are others really going to hate if I do get with Warren (As if you have a chance.) I mean, I don't believe that we were completely incompatible, there are a few things I think we have in common. . . .I chewed on my bottom lip, trying to figure it out and coming up with almost nothing. . . then again I barely new the kid. I sighed and shook my head. I felt a presence near me and slightly turned my head, jumping as I noticed Warren standing there.

"Holy Fuck Graham! What the hell are you doing scaring me like that?" I yelled, taking a few steps back, not noticing the black car racing right towards me nor that I had stepped right into the middle of traffic, I saw Warrens face contort into fear as he came towards me and pulled me back onto the sidewalk, stumbling a bit and catching myself. I pushed myself off of Warren and instantly began to yell profanities, pissed off, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU PRICK. I WILL TOTALLY SUE YOUR MOTHERING ASS! Warren! Did you get his goddamn licence plate?!? I need to get that motherfucker into court and make him--" When I looked at him he just seemed to be laughing at me, "Wha--?" I heard the bus pull up next to me and I looked from him to it and just shook my head, climbing onto the bus and taking a seat near the back, looking at Warren through the window, we made brief eye contact and I turned away, hoping the bus windows were tinted down enough to hide my growing blush.

\--

"Nathan Prescott?" Fucking finally. I've been sitting in this godforsaken waiting room for an hour (Apparently I was early, but whatever. It was already noon). I stood up and stalked towards after the receptionist who gave me a once over, looking a bit curious and worried. I sneered at her and she looked away, knocking on the oak doors in front of her. The doors opened to show a middle aged woman, dark brown hair with a few gray stands decorating it as it was pulled into a loose, comfortable bun. She was dressed in a dark blue and black striped shirt with sleeves that ended right after her elbow, a low V-neck in the front and a high up black pencil skirt that ended just before her knees and 4 inch black heels. She smiled down at me and excused her employee, ushering me into the room and shutting the door once I was in. I looked around the new room, not really sure what to make of it, it was very traditional looking but with a few modern pieces here and there. She appeared to be fascinated with photography as her room was covered in photographs, a lot of them in black and white and many with dark themes, she would most likely enjoy my work then. I looked over at her and she stood there, waiting for me. I sat down hesitantly on the couch right in the middle of the room and she took her place down in front of me in a plush blue chair, closer to the door than I. She gave me a small smile.

"Hello Mr. Prescott--"

"Nathan."

". . . Nathan. I am Dr. Bryce, your father called me last night asking if I had any position for you, of course I agreed. Having a Prescott in your hands will look quite good on your work history. But that is not the only reason I accepted at first, yes. I only accepted because of who you were. But when I received your file from Dr. Bill, I was quite. . . perplexed with what I read. It seems that you have been on many. . .many medications in your life?" I nodded. Looking down, "They weren't helping though. He was giving you the wrong medication the entire time. . . what he was giving you was for depression, from what I've read you suffer more from Anxiety and Paranoia than anything, and what he gave you did not at all help you with those muscle spasms of yours." When I looked up at her she honestly looked worried, "I just dearly hope that I can help you Nathan. You deserve to be helped and I just hope my efforts will be at least a bit successful. . . .So, I would like to schedule our meeting dates during our first time if you do not mind." 

"I don't mind at all Dr. Bryce." I said quietly, giving her the smallest quirk of my lips and she seemed surprised, giving me a more sincere smile than I've seen all day, I felt comfortable around her, much more than Dr. Bill, she gave me a nice feeling that I could trust her and that she could maybe actually help me. She reminded me a bit of Mark, I liked it. I watched her stand up and go over to her desk, pulling out a small handbook and coming to sit down next to me, giving me another smile, at this distance I could see she had dark green eyes behind thick framed glasses. 

\--

After leaving her office I felt pretty great, I felt like I actually found a therapist that cares about me. Once we scheduled our dates I had told her a bit about my childhood and she had listened immensely, she didn't look bored nor too entranced, just interested in what I had to say. She told me at my age it was perfectly normal to feel the way I do at times and that there are some aspects that are maybe too ahead of my years, but it was too early for her to start diagnosing me. I agreed with her and when I was leaving I asked her to keep some stuff I say away from my father, knowing that once he got involved that it would all go to shit and she agreed to keep it between the two of us, I believed her, I didn't see any sign that she was going to go against what I asked. On my way back to the bus stop I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out and looked to see who was calling, no other than my dad of course. I groaned and hit ignore, stuffing it back into my pocket, as I walked I felt it continue to go off over and over again until I finally answered.

"WHAT?"

"Don't yell at me like that Nathan." I heard my father spat back to me over the phone and I rolled my eyes, "And don't roll your eyes at me either you little shit." How the fuck did he know I did that? Oh wait, my dad knows me. Damn. "I wanted to talk about how your first session was."

"It was fine. We just schedule our dates and talked a bit about my old medication." I said, bored and a bit annoyed, I looked around and began to get a bit nervous, hoping no one was able to hear my conversation. I really shouldn't have screamed out like that. When was the bus going to get here? It took forever to get here and I have to get back before curfew. It was already 4..

"That's all?" 

"Yess." I hissed and the bus pulled up, I stepped on, nodding at the driver and taking a seat in the back, "Are you going to continue to interrogate me?"

"I called about Thanksgiving actually. We don't want you coming this year." I froze, eyes wide.

"W-What? Why the hell not?" 

"Me and your mother are going to take a trip that week so we won't even be there. You'll need to find something else to do." He hung up, leaving me sitting on the bus, tears threatening to escape from my eyes. I laid my phone down and groaned.

What was I suppose to do for the holidays? 

I thought about Victoria, but knew that she was already taking Kate with her to go meet her parents and I didn't want to ruin that. I though of Hayden but no, he was taking. . . Courtney I think to his parents house. Zachary was obsessed with his family and I despised him, so no. Dana and Juliet would be together that night, so again, don't want to ruin that. I hated Max from what she said earlier and didn't want to even bother thinking of that, she was most likely having it with the Prices' anyways. 

Warren maybe? No, most likely not. He seems like the kind of guy whose parents would want their kid to come see them as much as possible. 

Thinking like this I didn't even realize we were already in Aracadia Bay. I stepped off of the bus and thanked the driver, which seemed to surprise them, they smiled and closed the doors, driving off. I made my way towards the Prescott Dorms and up the stairs, tired and still over thinking a bit. When I got to my room I just leaned up against it, clenching and unclenching my fists, not noticing when Warren came up behind me.

"Nathan?" I heard, instantly recognizing the voice and I turned my head towards him, hands twitching a bit and face totally straight, not wanting to alarm him, "Wanna go get some food. . . .? Unless, you know. . . .you already ate. I was just wondering since all my friends are sort of lesbians and have each other and. . .yeah. . . " I stared at him and laughed when he called all his friends lesbians, same here. Every girl I knew was a lesbian pretty much, hell, Dr. Bryce might be one too, the way she looked at her receptionist was a sign.

"Uhm. . . sure Grah--Warren." I froze, eyes widening, did I just agree to going with him? Oh shit oh shit.

"No, i-it's fine, stupid to ask. You don't have to come with m--" I interrupted him by waving my hands frantically in front of me, he gave me a strange look and I realized what I was doing and put my hands down, embarrassed.

"NO! I mean, I'd. . . like to go eat with you. . . .no homo." The look he gave me that time made me smile, knowing that it was quite humorous honestly, he smiled back and motioned for me to follow him. On the way to the car I watched the way he walked and laughed softly. "You walk like a drunk penguin." He looked at me over his shoulder, shocked, he gave me a playful glare.

"Oh yeah? You hunch over too much, your stature is terrible." I scoffed, rolling my eyes and giving him a smile.

"That I can fix. But can you walk normal? The important questions that need answers."

"I could so stop if I wanted to." I watched his pathetic attempt to walk normal and stood up straighter, noticing that now I was actually taller than him, I grinned at that and he pouted, "Walking normal is hard. I'll continue to walk like a drunk penguin thank you very much!" He led me over to his car which I made a face at.

"Really? That's the car you got to try and impress Max?"

"What's wrong with it?" He asked, obviously confused. 

"Everything. My shitty truck is better than yours."

"You have a truck? Why do you take the bus than?" He looked at me as if it was unheard of, wow.

"Less gas money you dork." He made an 'oh' face and looked away, face a bit red, I laughed at his expense and sighed, getting into the passenger seat, surprised how clean the inside of the car was. He got into the drivers seat, a triumphant look on his face as he started it. 

"Where to!" I looked at him from my sprawled out posture in the other seat, thinking and humming in thought.

"Uhm. . . just take us to Two Whales I guess. Only place with good food around this fucking town." I picked at the seat indifferently and Warren nodded.

"Onwards!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read, every mistake is Mine!


	5. Gratification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I always sit THERE when I come here." I looked at the booth, recognizing it and grinned.
> 
> "Hey, me too. That's the booth that I accidentally put graffiti on. . ."
> 
> "You're the fucker who did that to my booth?"
> 
> "Uhm. .. Yeah. Sorry about that. I was uhm, thinking about some homework I still had to do and started to carve. Joyce kicked me out for like, 3 days because of it but forgave me quite fast and made me promise to never do it again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3399
> 
> So this chapter is just terribly written but I had to finish it off and yeah. . . .I'm not a bug fan of this chapter, I'm not good with feels. Lol xD

Walking into Two Whales diner I instantly waved hello to Mrs. Price, a large smile on my face, She was always a really nice lady who only ever wanted to make sure we were comfortable and ate healthy enough (She'd have to give me extra vegetables sometimes, insisting that I ate too much greasy and fat foods). She seemed to really care about us all and it made me happy, my parents never spoke to me much and when they did all they wanted was a report of how I was doing in school. Most of the time I never even saw them on Holidays. I felt Nathan behind me fidgeting slightly as I conversed with Joyce about her day, apparently it's been quite dull and not much has happened except that the jukebox finally bit the dust and that she'd have to actually upgrade their music system no matter how much she would miss it. I felt a bit bad, but it never did have the greatest music to be totally honest, least I wasn't a fan of the music in it.

"Fuck fuck" I looked back at Nathan whose eyes were wide and kept glancing over to the right, when I looked over I saw Max and Chloe sitting in their booth, I met eyes with Max and she smiled, standing up halfway and waving to me, about to call out until she saw Nathan with me, her face fell and a curious look took over her features, that normally meant I wasn't going to hear the end of it once I was alone with the girls, "What the hell are they doing here? Dammit." I heard Nathan mumble and I saw Chloe turn around, a glare settling on Nathan and she kept giving me worried and oddly suspicious glances.

"I thought they'd be gone by now. . . ." I whispered to him and waved back at Max who kept glancing between me and the dirty blonde who kept looking down and seeming to try and make himself smaller.

"They're sitting at my booth." He grumbled, "I always sit THERE when I come here." I looked at the booth, recognizing it and grinned.

"Hey, me too. That's the booth that I accidentally put graffiti on. . ."

"You're the fucker who did that to my booth?" Nathan looked over at me with his eyes narrowed, I continued to look back and forth between him and the girls. Not sure if he was pissed about that or not.

"Uhm. .. Yeah. Sorry about that. I was uhm, thinking about some homework I still had to do and started to carve. Joyce kicked me out for like, 3 days because of it but forgave me quite fast and made me promise to never do it again." Nathan just shook his head, an amused smile on his face, I really loved it when he smiled, this is the most I've ever seen him smile and having it directed towards me was uplifting, when he saw me looking back at the girls his smile fell and he turned to me.

"Listen. I think I'm just going to go back to the school. . . .you. . .you can hang out with Max and Chloe since you seem to want to talk them to them and I don't want to be a burdan--"

"What? Hell no!" I said loudly, making Joyce give me a stern look and I apologized quickly before turning back to Nathan, "I invited you out! So no. You are sticking with me tonight. Where do you wanna go?" He looked shocked, his mouth was seriously open in surprise and too many emotions kept going through his blue eyes, making it hard to figure out what exactly he was feeling, I tilted my head down and gave him a nervous smile, hoping that I didn't make too much of a scene. I didn't want Nathan to be alone tonight, he looked like he really needed a friend and I was prepared to step in and do it if Victoria, Hayden, or the other Vortex members didn't have time for the guy, Nathan needed a friend, someone who had an idea of how he thought and why he did the things he did. Sometimes I think I'm too nice for my own good, I just hope it won't come and bite me in the ass one day. But I highly doubt it would, Nathan was actually a really good guy, he just had small anger issues. Some that will probably never be fixed of course and I didn't want them to be fixed to be brutally honest, this was who he was and I was not about to change him to how society wants him to be, but I wanted to be his friend, and if that meant dealing with a few arguments here and there I was willing to risk it. (You don't realize. . . you idiot. . . )

"I. . .uhm. . . " Nathan looked to be at a lost for words, "No. . .Let's go sit with them." He said and I froze, did he really just agree to go sit with the two people he hated most in our school (Never knew why he hated them, he just does, and they hate him. Mutual hate. Very bond. Much interest.) I gave him a smile, he met my eyes and I noticed his face flush a bit, I ignored it, I know he is attracted to me, but I don't want things to be rushed, I was attracted to him as well, but I barely knew the guy, this is the first day I've even spoken to him. I turned back to the booth, once again ignoring the sigh of relief he had once I made my way over, I made sure Nathan followed by grabbing the sleeve of his blue letterman jacket and tugging him towards the worn booths. Once we got there Max and Chloe looked up at us and Max scrambled to sit on the other side of the booth next to Chloe and I had Nathan slide into the booth first then I sat down.

"Hey Max! Hey Chloe!" 

"Warren. . .Nathan. . ." Chloe said, gazing at the both of us with her eyes narrowed in thought, "What brings you here War?" She turned to me and I shrugged.

"I was hungry as a whale. Hell, I could probably eat a whale at this point. I really should have taken up your offer to go with you to Franks though, I was so bored all day." I said, watching as Joyce came over to give us our drinks (we were regulars so she already had what we wanted memorized. That's one thing I loved about her, her photographic memory was very useful) I looked over and saw Nathan actually give Joyce a smile in thanks but it instantly fell once he saw Max and Chloe looking at him. "On my way out I noticed Nathan at his door, so I invited him to go with me." I finished, not going into detail that he looked like a walking corpse and was so out of it that I was surprised how sober looking he was now, even with the bags under his eyes that are most likely going to be there forever with how stained they are. I heard Chloe hum, I glanced at her and saw her still giving Nathan a few glares here and there. That was going to get irritating very fast. I took a drink and tried to ignore it.

"Well, this is awkward." Max said, looking at all of us, "But I really hope you don't hate me from what I said earlier Nathan. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings--"

"Oh shut the fuck up Max. I know you meant to hurt me indirectly, and getting Kate involved was shitty as well, and trying to get me away from Warren. . . It worked, but this nerd seems set on hanging out with me." He sent a glare my way and I just smiled cheekily, his glare softened and I noticed Max squint at him, mouth open in surprise as she met my eyes.

"Yeah. We heard the entire conversation Nathan. I agreed with everything Max said but Warren here seemed to--" Chloe started but was interrupted.

"What the hell do you mean you heard the entire conversation?" Nathan said, eyes wide as he looked at me and Chloe, I chuckled nervously.

"Uh. . .yeah. Chloe and I were sort of. . . eavesdropping on your alls conversation." I said and Nathan stared at me with wide eyes, as if not believing me, once it sunk in his face turned a deep red color.

"Let me out." He said, very serious and he looked to be having a small panic attack and I raised an eyebrow.

"Wha--?"

"I said. Let me out. I want to go back to the dorms." He tried to push me out of the booth, but wasn't trying all that hard, I sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." I nodded to the girls and I felt Nathan scramble out after me, before he could get too far I grabbed his sleeve, "You're not going alone Nathan."

"Yep. Yes I am Graham." He spat at me and I felt a bit hurt at the use of my last name once again, I pushed it aside and shook my head, "Why are you so DAMN stubborn?" he growled at me and I just shrugged, waving to the girls and leading Nathan back to my car. I got him into the passenger seat and when I sat in the drivers seat I sighed.

"Nathan. . . " I saw him glance up at me from his curled up position, he looked broken from here, it made me sad and terrified all at once, "Why are you freaking out about this? It's not like I heard anything bad. . ." He shrugged, glancing everywhere on me except for my eyes. I sighed deeply and continued to try and make eye contact to no success, "I mean. . .I guess the context that you want to date me was there. But other than that I don't see why it's such a big deal that I overheard?"

"It was suppose to be a joke. . . ." I heard from him and when I looked over at him he began to elaborate, "Everything. . . the pick up lines. . . .the looks. . . .the. . . the kiss. . .all a huge joke. I'm not attracted to you Warren. Why the fuck would I be?" He spit out distastefully and looked away, face still red as if he was angry at himself for saying such a thing,"Just take me back to the dorm." He said and I felt my heart begin to ache in my chest, I never knew how much his words would have hurt me, I barely knew him yet I knew him so well at the same time. I've been like him before, saying things I don't mean to protect the people I . . . .I love. Looking at him he seemed to be trying to hold it together as well but was obviously failing, he had to be lying. He was lying. I looked down at my hands, clenching and unclenching my fists, not really sure what to do or say at this point, so I guess I'll improvise.

"Yeah. . . .right. You're right." He looked up at me about to protest but stopped himself, knowing he couldn't just take back what he said, it wasn't that easy, he had tears in his eyes and I couldn't help but pull him towards me into a hug, he gasped and held onto me tightly and began to shake in my arms, "But. . . .that doesn't mean we can't be friends? Right? Nathan?" If he wanted to lie to himself about not liking me, so be it. But I wasn't about to get rid of him when I just got him. He reminded me a bit of a pup. At the moment he was still getting use to how things between us should work and how he should act around me to get the best reactions and how to treat my friends and family (Would he ever meet your family?), and I didn't blame him. I don't want to rush into our relationship at all and if it takes getting past those very awkward moments of 'Dude, we totally kissed less than 12 hours ago', so be it. But I was not about to let him slip through my fingers. I really needed a guy friend, like I've said many times; All my friends are lesbians (Well, except Brooke and Rachel. . .but still. Mostly lesbians.) "Just breath. . ." I felt him slowly stop shaking as he took in breaths of air and heavily leaned on me, trying very hard to keep himself situated and not embarrass himself in front if me, it's not like I would have cared. I'm the definition of embarrassing, seeing him actually do it would be freeing for me, showing that he wasn't perfect either and that together we would make the perfectly imperfect couple.

As I held him I noticed one of his sleeves ride up a bit, showing a bandage. Not saying anything I just held him even tighter, not even bothering to mention them, it was too early for that sort of stuff. No matter how serious it was. I'd talk to him one day about it, but today was not that day. That sort of stuff you only talk about with your closest friends and family (Hell, some people don't even tell them, too scared to hurt them as well to go along with your self hatred and despair.) We'd work in it. That's all we can do at the time. Work our way through it and just hope that this relationship will turn out for the better, but only time can really tell if we'll work out, god I hope it works out. (Doesn't matter what kind of relationship, I just want to be close to the King (Prince?) of BlackWell. Victoria doesn't SEEM to hate me, ever since her and Kate got together she has seemed to warm up to me.

"Warren. . ." I heard Nathan breath into my ear and I pulled away from him, looking at his slightly puffy face and he gave me a gentle smile, "Take me back please? I'm not hungry." I nodded, turning on my car. 

"Well, first I want some food. . . .so fast food place here I go." Nathan sighed and when I looked at him he just seemed amused.

"Anything to stuff your face, huh?" He said and I nodded.

"Hell yeah! I haven't eaten all day." He furrowed his brows and looked at me.

"Why the fuck not?" He asked, I hummed in thought, trying to figure out why I haven't eaten, nothing was really sticking out except I've had my mind on him all day. I opened my mouth to reply but shut it, choosing to instead chew on my bottom lip. "Warren. Why haven't you eaten today?" 

"It's not a huge deal Nathan. Just today my mind was sort of. . .out of it. You did sort of fuck me up this morning with that kiss you know." I joked and he looked away, I tried once again not to notice that he tensed up a bit and started to put up another wall. I didn't want to show how much I hated that. I can already tell this will be a difficult relationship.

"That was barely a kiss."

"Enough for me." I said and he snapped his head towards me again, glaring at me, it wasn't heartfelt as it soon disappeared and I saw he was still trying to compose himself and control his breathing.

I decided getting him back to the dorms was more important at the moment. I could go back and get food later. Maybe see if Brooke has any time to go eat. Well, if she wasn't stuck to Luke's side again. As we drove I kept glancing over at Nathan, noticing that he looked. . . .well, beautiful in the afternoon sunset and if I was Max or had a camera I definitely would have taken a picture to capture this moment. Hmm. . .I pulled out my cellphone and while still watching the road discreetly took a picture of him. I looked down at it and grinned at how it captured it perfectly then put my phone back up, I was already stupid for taking that picture, I did not need to crash. 

Once we were both in the dorm we split off once we got to our doors, I fiddled with my keys to open the door and could hear Nathan doing the same thing, I sent a wuick text to Brooke and was instantly rejected once again, she was always with Luke. . . is this what she felt like when I was always with Max? (Before Max told me she was in love with Chloe and then Brooke moved on from me when I mentioned to Brooke that Luke needed someone to help him with his homework . . . it was a good thing I did that though, they are really happytogether and knowing that I was the reason they are together now makes me pretty happy.) 

"Hey. . . Warren." I jumped slightly and turned around to see Nathan much closer than I thought he was, he was right there in front of me and he leaned in slowly, grazing a small kiss onto my cheek and he nodded to me, "Gratitude. . . .for. . . .for caring about me." I was out of it as he turned away, I watched his retreating back and his door as it closed and didn't pay attention to how long I stood there. Like a fool I hoped he would actually come back out and give me an actual kiss, one that wouldn't make me feel so fluttery and weird inside. One that would make me feel lust and WANT. This one didn't. It only made me feel giddy and happy and as soon as I stepped into my room I let the out the most unmanly squeal ever heard into my Marvel themed pillows and actual embarrassed myself, not even wanting to look at my own reflection. How does one embarrass themself in front of themself? I don't know how. But now all I knew is that I'm definitely calling for take out. . . Chinese sounds nice. I hummed in thought and shrugged.

Why the hell not. I grabbed my cellphone and was about to call before I saw a text message from Max.

Max :P: Hey Warren, sorry about earlier.

Me: It's totally fine, Nathan is fine now. . . .he's in his room. I'm ordering chinese now. 

Max :P:Chinese? Oh that sounds rly good right now War. Can we join you? Like total idiots we didn't even eat at Two Whales.

Max :P: Sorry Chloe stole my phone.

Max :P: But we'd love to join you, chinese does sound really good.

Me: You both are total dorks. Of course you can join me, jeez. 

Max :P: BOO YAH!

Max :P: Thanks Warren. See u soon.

And they always call me a huge dork, those two together are always hell, wherever they go they seem to forget something or another, what would they do without me? I finally called the local (small) chinese place and got off of my ass. Making my way towards the front of the dorms, knowing they hated walking all the way up the stairs to feed my ass. 

Standing on the steps boredly I noticed Mark making his way towards the dorms with a phone to his ear, but when he noticed me there he took a few steps back, hurriedly talking on his phone and finally hanging up. He seemed to be looking me over and then turned briskly, making his way back towards the school.

That. . . .was weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THIS PILE OF TRASH PLEASE AND THANK YOU. :PP 
> 
> I NEED TO KNOW I'M LOVED (lol nah. But comments/reviews make me really happy inside and givr me the strength to continue.)


	6. Worthlessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I deserve to be put down and buried beneath the earth in my own little room that I could call my own and just decay for years and maybe, just maybe one day create something beautiful above me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1516
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains self-harm and self-loathing of all sorts, so if that is not your cup of tea, please do not read this! Also I myself have never been like this, so if his thoughts and mannerisms are not at all accurate, I'm so very sorry. I've only ever been friends with cutters, I myself have never been one.
> 
> Additonal Tag(s): Mentioned!Sick pleasures/Kinks/Etc.,

You, Nathan Prescott, are a total and complete idiot. Why would you do that shit today? What were you THINKING? Even agreeing to go out with that stubborn nerd, actually giving him a. . . .you gave him a kiss? For what? He was nice to me. Why am I giving out kisses like they're fucking trophies to him? One day and he's gotten like. . . 1 kiss (both were life half a kiss so together that's one I guess.) I suppose it wasn't much, but it was still frustrating to think about. When I closed my door I had the urge to run back out of my room and just embrace him, hold him against me and try to make him some sort of painkiller for myself, to distract me from my thoughts and just keep him for the night at my disposal. It's wrong thinking of him like that, like he's just something that could help me when I know that absolutely no one nor nothing could no matter how hard they tried or prodded. I already plan on dying by myself, and no one is going to ruin my plan. Not even a cute nerd. I deserve to be put down and buried beneath the earth in my own little room that I could call my own and just decay for years and maybe, just maybe one day create something beautiful above me. I'm hoping a tree, flowers are nice but trees last so much linger and have much more history to them that even I sort of wish for, people NEED trees. I would love to be needed one day. It was a sick way of thinking about death, but it was oddly comforting and pulling the razor to my wrists that night sounded very endearing and almost pleasurable, just to bring myself all the way to edge and--

I felt my phone ring, snapping me out of my thoughts and saw it was Mark.

"Yeah Mark?" I asked quietly, wondering why he was calling me and hoping that my voice didn't sound as weak as I thought it did.

"You never came to see me after your appointment." He stated and I could hear background noise as if he was outside, boys shouting to one another and people walking around him and the crunch of grass under his feet. . .

"Damn! Sorry Mark. It totally slipped my mind, a-are you coming towards the dorms?" 

"Well I was--" No, not tonight. 

"No! I'm fine Mark. I don't need you right now. I'm going to be fine. Warren took me out to get some food." I said, then froze, Mark didn't know about Warren, fuck.

"Warren?. . . . wait one second, some kid is standing there looking at me suspiciously. I'm going to head back. Talk to you later Nathan. Good night." He said and I tried to hold in a sigh of relief once he hung up. I threw my phone back down onto the couch and locked my door, going under my bed and pulling out a first aid kit. I shrugged off my jacket and unbuttoned my cardigan, sighing and deciding to take off my shirt as 'well, I didn't want to get blood all over my clothes. I sat on the floor next to my bed and opened up the box, pulling out a cloth that I rolled across my bedspread and began to line up all kinds of sharp objects; A good old fashioned Razor, a hunting knife my uncle had given me, thinking that I would actually join him one day in murdering the beautiful creatures, a pair of scissors, and a box cutter. I took out the neosporin and peroxide to help clean the wounds afterwards and some clean bandages (Though this time I don't think I'll need them.) I looked down at my bandaged wrists and slowly unwrapped them, watching as scarred skin began to show, some of the cuts were already healed and the only thing left of them was a shiny white scar that would never leave (Which I loved to keep them, not wanting to rip them open again as I found them very beautiful.) and then the newer marks that marred my skin that were irritated looking and jagged as if I had been shaking at the time, which I was, I couldn't even clean them properly last night, the thought of Warren rejecting me made me way too nervous for my own good. I sighed and grabbed the hunting knife, at least he wouldn't have to deal with me and my shit much longer.

Looking everywhere but my skin I tried to muster up the courage to do what I'd been planning on doing forever. I didn't see the point in me even being alive at this point, I was only a nuisance to others, all they did was take pity on me or hate my guts. Maybe I should have been better. No, I definitely could have been better. I've made so many dumb mistakes in my life and I think I could have done everything differently. The only person who would TRULY miss me once I was gone would be my sister, she was the only one who ever gave a shit-- (Then why did she leave you at the time that you needed her most you fucking miserable excuse of a human being.) -- Maybe mom would care. But I highly doubt that. She would just continue to take HER pills and drink her wine all day, staring off into space and not doing anything a mother should do, hell, she might not even notice. Sean would just be happy that I was gone most likely and act like he cared just to earn the sympathies of idiots that would actually believe that he cared about me and my well being. The only reason he is even making me see a therapist (lowkey by the way) is so that they could cure me and he could have a 'Normal' son. Whateverthefuck 'Normal' was for that sadistic douche.

But I can't say much. Looking around my room you can already tell that I would turn out just like him. The thought of hurting others turned me on a bit too much and I did NOT want to succumb into those sick desires, no matter how much I wished I could. Looking at the pictures of both women and men tied up and being raped, touched, made to cum for the photographers desires and fantasizing about doing it myself. . . .to Warren. . . Warren seems like the secretly kinky type, maybe-- no, I felt myself get hard, my length pushing against my jeans and I cursed myself, slamming my head into the edge of my bed frame, making me yelp and drop the hunting knife, I looked down and it had cut my pants a bit, showing off a small bead of blood as it seeped down the side of my leg and began to pool onto my carpet. I growled in frustration and ignoring the already forming bruise on my forehead I grabbed the knife and cut into my wrist vertically deeply, watching as blood poured out of the wound and into my carpet. I felt something coil in my stomach and all I felt was fear now. 

I couldn't even kill myself correctly. 

I stood up and gasping as I went to the door, I needed to get to the bathroom and clean up, I could now hear my heart beating rapidly in my head and I let out a sob. I opened up the door and ran into the hallway, clutching my wrist to my body and covering my chest in blood. I heard voices and panicked, not being able to move as Warren came around the corner with a bag and two girls trailing him. They all stopped and looked at me with wide eyes, I could just see Warrens heart break even from here. You could pinpoint the exact moment that his heart ripped in two, it made me want to die even more knowing that I made that look cross his face.

"Nathan?" I heard the brunette say and saw as he dropped the bag of. . .whatever it was and ran towards me, clutching my arms and pulling my wrist away from my bloodied body, "We need to get him to the hospital!" He yelled and I drowned out their voices as they spoke frantically around me, I watched them and laughed a bit at their faces, they seemed so. . .so. . .pathetic. I grabbed Warren and placed a kiss on his lips as he dragged me along, making him stop for only a second as I pushed against him, placing a bloody hand around the back of his neck and deepening the kiss.

"I want our love to be like pi. Irrational and never ending. . . " I whispered to him and smiled, "Just in case. . . ."

"Nathan!"

Everything went black.


	7. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know. . . he'll never be completely healed." I said and she nodded.
> 
> "Oh but I wish he could." She said and I agreed, she turned to me and put a hand gently on my shoulder, "Never give up on Nathan. If you love him, you'll never leave his side." Whoa what. Love? I don't love Nathan Prescott.
> 
> "I only just became friends with him--"
> 
> "Even more reason to stay. He needs as many close friends as he can get." Dr. Bryce looked over at Victoria who was sobbing into Kate's shoulder, "Every small show of care matters, Warren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2960
> 
> Additional Tag(s): Mentioned!Self-harm, Feels, Angst, Confessions, Flashbacks
> 
> (IDFC by Blackbear is a perfect song for GrahamScott btw, listen to it.)

I never imagined myself sitting in the hospital for Nathan Prescott of all people before this day. I never imagined myself kissing Nathan Prescott before this week. I never expected to have these sort of feelings for him either.

I hated him when I first 'met' him. He was instantly categorized as a total douche in my mind and from what I heard from Chloe and Max he seemed like bad news. I never wanted to even talk to him or look his way. The first time we even spoke was when I accidentally ran into him while holding a bunch of test tubes during Chemistry and all he did was yell at me for being a 'fucking clumsy nerd' and proceeded to threaten me until Ms. grant got in between us and made me apologize to the Rich Prick and then gave Nathan a warning about cursing during class. Once that was all over I could feel myself turning red from embarrassment and of course Nathan had to notice and just scoff and storm out of the room. Brooke comforted me then, telling me that Nathan was and always will be a problem child. 

After that I knew he hated me, always glaring at me whenever he could and I honestly felt indifferent about him, as long as we never crossed paths again I would be totally content. He seemed to feel the same way after a while as he began to ignore me once again and not glaring at me as much, though he did seem a bit dazed-- not that I noticed of course. Just hearing from Kate and Victoria is all.

Nathan is one reason I spoke to Victoria, after his one man screaming match at me in Chemistry she actually came up to me first to apologize about his behavior then went after him, that surprised me as I thought that Victoria was Blackwells Queen and didn't care about others. Kate was the main reason I began to speak to Victoria, the day Kate timidly approached me and told me that 'I would be the best person to do this to first' I was rightfully confused and Victoria came up after her, wrapping an arm around the religious girls waist and smirking at me. I accepted them happily and even hugged Kate, thanking her for trusting me to be the first to find out about them. Victoria told me that night that she hasn't even told Nathan yet and that she had no idea how he would react, she knew him quite well but she still had no idea how he felt about homosexuals. I told her if he didn't agree with it I was always there for her and surprising me once again, she hugged me and thanked me repeatedly for being such a nice guy and that she wished she could have seen that before and not picked in me for being so nerdy. 

Of course when Max and Chloe then saw me hanging out with Victoria they questioned me and asked me if I was beginning to try and weasel my way into the Vortex Club. Most of the questioning was done by a pissed off Chloe who I learned love to guilt trip but I couldn't find it in myself to question her back as I didn't want to get my assed kicked (or shot). I didn't tell them about Kate and Victoria, but I did tell them that Victoria needed a tutor (Lies. Victoria is really smart, almost smarter than me I think. (Though she did seem to lack some common sense). They believed me.

Max told me a week later that Kate told her about their relationship and that I was the first one they told, She asked if that was why I was hanging out with Victoria and I didn't lie this time, she said she knew I wasn't tutoring Victoria, she agreed with me that Victoria was too smart for that. 

Nathan noticed of course that I was hanging out with Victoria, he didn't come to me though, Victoria told me some time ago that he had, much like Max and Chloe, interrogated her and kept prodding answers from her about me and what I was like and well, let's just say I was a bit weirded out and so was Victoria, when she did ask Nathan why he was so interested in me he would get defensive and almost lash out at Victoria, making the blonde angry at him for about 2 weeks until he came up to her while having lunch with Kate and I and begged her to talk to him once again, I watched the entire scene, just amused greatly that Nathan Prescott was begging. Of course Victoria just kissed his forehead and told him she'd see him later. He actually smiled at her than ran off, ignoring both me and Kate while he was there. 'He's a huge sweetheart. I told you guys.' Victoria had joked and we both couldn't help it, we started to laugh a bit, Kate seemed more surprised than me to see Nathan begging and we couldn't stop talking about it. I never told Max and Chloe of course, they would have made his life a living hell and since I had no idea how it was then I didn't want to risk it.

"You look like shit War." I heard and snapped my head up, staring up at the blue haired girl who actually looked worried as hell. I looked behind her and didn't find Max, I gave her a questioning look and she just looked over at the sleeping form of Nathan, his wrists and arms were wrapped up tightly and they were being slightly bled through. The hand that was holding onto Nathan's right hand was kept steady while the hand that I had anging limply over my knee was shaking, "What did the doctors say?" Chloe choked out and I was surprised to see tears building up in her eyes.

"The doctors said he would live. . .they've contacted his Therapist. I called Victoria. . . .she'll be here soon. And they're putting him on Suicide watch. . . . where's Max?" 

"In Nathan's room, cleaning it out from any sharp objects. . . he's going to hate her but if it wasn't her then someone else would. She's keeping the stuff in her room, saying it would be safer there than anywhere else. So she should be here soon. . ." Chloe sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Fucking idiot. . . I may hate the guy but he doesn't deserve to DIE." She said and the door burst open to show a frantic Victoria and Kate behind her. Victoria pushed past Choe who just slumped over to the table, not even seeming to care that she was thrown across the room by the crazed blonde.

"Nathan!" Victoria whispered and gasped and shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks as she put a hand on his shoulder gently, "Why Prince. . . why would you do this?" She said and she looked betrayed and so very worried about the dirty blonde laying on the cott, skin pale and the circles under his eyes even more prominent than usual. I looked behind her and saw the doctor walk in.

"I'm sorry but Nathan need rest. Please leave the room, all of you." He said and Victoria sobbed, leaning on Kate as they walked out, I watched as Chloe slumped out and I followed. Looking down at Nathan's form as I passed and feeling my chest tighten. I sat down in one of the many chairs in the hallway and felt simeine sit next to me, I looked over to see a middle aged woman there, a distraught look on her face that she seemed to try and not show but was failing.

"Hello?" I said and she looked at me, seeming to realize that I was there and she gave me a tight smile, forced.

"Hello. I am Dr. Bryce. . . you are?"

"Here for Nathan." I said, not really sure if I should tell her my name or not.

"As am I. I am his new therapist." She said and I relaxed. Good, someone familiar should be here other than a bunch of frantic teenagers, "You must be Warren?" She said and I nodded, confused, "He hasn't told me a lot about you. We only met today. . . All he did was mention a boy named Warren at one point." She sat up straight and took a deep breath, "Have you heard anything? All they told me was that he attempted suicide." She honestly looked worried and I couldn't help but feel a little bad.

"He's going to live." She relaxed instantly, a small genuine smile gracing her aged features.

"Good. . . good. . .I would hate to lose one of my clients. . ." She gasped, "Not like that of course. I mean. . . Nathan is a sweet boy. I truly care about his well being. I've only just met him but I can already feel a connection towards him. I've never had my own children and even though he is an adult now, I still feel he has much to learn in the world and that I can really help him. Not just me of course, he'll need his friends to help. . . " She looked down sadly at her lap.

"I know. . . he'll never be completely healed." I said and she nodded.

"Oh but I wish he could." She said and I agreed, she turned to me and put a hand gently on my shoulder, "Never give up on Nathan. If you love him, you'll never leave his side." Whoa what. Love? I don't love Nathan Prescott.

"I only just became friends with him--"

"Even more reason to stay. He needs as many close friends as he can get." Dr. Bryce looked over at Victoria who was sobbing into Kate's shoulder, "Every small show of care matters, Warren." She met eyes with me and let go of my shoulder. A doctor stepped up and told Bryce that she could talk to Nathan now. I wanted to be the one to go in, not her. She looked down at me and motioned for me to follow. I was surprised to say the least and when I walked past Victoria she looked up at me then gave me a small smile, better me than her at the moment, she was a mess. 

Stepping back into Nathan's room this time I felt smaller, hiding behind Bryce as she stepped up to his bedside, taking one of his hands and talking quietly to him. They both looked at me and Nathan held the hand I was holding earlier out to me and I instantly came up and grasped it, smiling and not noticing as tears started to roll down my cheeks. Nathan frowned and closed his eyes.

"No. . . don't cry for me, Graham." He said and I shook my head.

"No. . . never. . .I'm so happy--"

"I'm not." He hissed and Bryce shushed him.

"Sweetie. . . our appointments will be happening here for a few days, okay?" She said and Nathan nodded, his eyes wide as he stared up at the woman. He seemed to trust this doctor more than I've ever seen him trust anyone, "I have to go now. Warren is here, and so is the others." She nodded to me and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with the boy.

"Others?" He rasped out and turned to look at me.

"Victoria, Kate, and Chloe." I said and looked shocked when I said Chloe and not Max. "Nathan. . . .why?"

"Because I could." He stated and I paled, falling into the chair next to the bed, hand still gripping his in a vice like grip and I shook slightly, "Why do you care? We've only been friends for less than 16 hours. . ." He growled and I could only shrug as I tried to control myself but screaming at him. When I looked up at him his eyes were hard but then softened, "Your face is red. . .don't cry Warren." I broke down once he said my name and I couldn't help but become a total mess in front of him, "Warren. . .please." 

I had to be strong for him. I sat up straight and sniffed, wiping my face and then taking a deep breath.

"You're a fucking idiot Nathan." I said and he looked offended, about to object until I put a hand up to silence him, "You just-- you tried to kill yourself not even caring about how others would feel and-- you're a dick Nathan! I may have just started being friends with you today but I already care about you so much and I know that if you had succeeded Victoria would be broken and not in the recoverable way. I would have been broken! I--" Oh god, "I can see myself falling in love with you Nathan. Not today, maybe not next week, maybe not even next month, it will take time, but I can see myself being happy with you! Happier than I've been in years with the guy who would never of given me the time of the day any other time and most likely hated my guts before now!" I didn't look at him any more as I spoke, not wanting to see his face as I said all of this, "Today after we went into our rooms I actually-- I was so happy that you agreed to go out with me in the first place, I didn't even mind that you wanted to leave soon after. . . " I finally turned to look at him, his eyes were wide with disbelief, "I love your smile Nathan. I don't know what I would do if I knew I could never see it ever again," Nathan broke down finally, he turned his head down and began to sob loudly.

"Why! Why the hell do you make me feel like this?" He yelled at me and I went over to his side and grabbed his hands, "Why YOU of all people? I could have found anyone and it had to be the--the fucking nerdy, cute, caring, nerdy, smart, amazing, did I mention nerdy, guy who I thought would never give ME the time of day. I thought you hated me and god-- you just had to be so. . . You." Nathan said and I began to wipe away his tears, "I AM an idiot Warren, I didn't even-- I made myself believe that everyone actually hated me and wouldn't care if I were to die. . . .I was Convinced that no one would give a shit. . ."

"I. . . I should let Victoria come visit you now. . . she's probably antsy." I said and ran a hand through his hair in a friendly gesture and hugged him tightly, he hugged me back and I could feel him gripping my shirt tightly.

"I can see myself falling in love with you too Warren." He said as we released and I walked out of the room, wiping my face and motioning for Victoria to go in and see the broken boy. I saw Chloe standing next to Max, they were both whispering softly to one another, both of them looking pretty bad. Max noticed me and came up to me.

"How'd it go?" I nodded and she gave me a soft smile, then frowned, "I found. . . so many knives hidden around his room. . . .I was able to find all of them though I had to do a double take to make sure I had all of them. I have them all hidden in my room. The first aid kit is in your room in case he finds different ways to hurt himself."

"He'll be in the hospital for a few weeks I'm pretty sure. . .it was pretty serious."

"I'm surprised he's still alive." Chloe said and I looked at her, she has appeared to calm down a bit, "His cuts were deep. . . really deep."

"It's a miracle." Kate said, coming.up to us and I agreed, it had to be. Even Nathan was freaking out when I saw him covered in his own blood. . . I shuddered at the imagine and shut my eyes, trying to will it away. "You guys should leave. It's late." I looked at my phone, seeing it was almost 1 am and I sighed, I had classes today. "I'm going to stay with Victoria." She turned to me, "Are you coming to see him again tomorrow?" I nodded and she smiled gently, laying a hand in my shoulder and giving me a small peck on the cheek, "I'll be sure to tell him that. . . .he'll like hearing that." I smiled back at her and followed Chloe and Max back out to my car, Chloe was parked right next to me so I just followed them back to the school. 

We said goodbyes and separated, going to our own dorms. As soon as I stepped into the hallway I gagged a bit, seeing the blood trai from Nathan's dorm all the way to the stairs. I stepped around it and locked myself into my room, throwing my bloodied clothes off and laying down onto my bed and curling up, noting the first aid kit laying in my desk and feeling myself beginning to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters make me feely. Halp.
> 
> Not Beta Read ofc. I suck at re-reading my work.


	8. Alleviation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is. . . .is it okay if I don't talk about what happened last night?" 
> 
> "Of course, Nathan. We can talk about. . . .well, start where ever you would like." She sat back in the chair that didn't look at all comfortable and pulled a note pad out of her briefcase, motioning for me to begin. 
> 
> "I- I would like to start when I first. . . .When I first met Warren Graham."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3021

I didn't want it to turn out like this. I really didn't. I didn't even think that I would survive the ordeal. I expected the cuts to be too deep or I lost too much blood to save or even that they would accept the fact that I wanted to be dead and did it for me when they saw how pathetic and miserable I was.

Of course this wasn't the case. I watched Warrens retreating backside as he left my side, making me suddenly feel cold and aching for him to come back and lay with me, I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay by my side and nurse me back to health himself, not leave me in this godforsaken place where people went to die and it spelt like bleach a lot of the time.

After the talk I had with him I was conflicted, I didn't know whether to cry from pain or from relief, knowing that he actually cared about me and. . . .could see himself falling in love with me? . . . .It made me feel a bit funny. In a way that I have never felt, I couldn't pin point what exactly it was, I've been feeling it for the past 28 hours but all I could tell him was that I could see myself falling in love with him as well. Because, well. . . . I could.

I could picture it now really. I could see us holding hands in the hallway, stealing kisses from one another during class, not at all being ashamed of our relationship and taking it a few steps further into intimate situations in public. I could see him refusing to do so in the library until I bit at his neck and his eyes would close as he gasped in pleasure and I encircled my arms around his waist bringing him closer and pressed against me--

"Nathan?" I heard and I snapped myself from my roaming thoughts and trying to control the heat that has spread its way through my body. Sitting up in the bed and looking at the blonde girl who looked like complete shit standing there, her clothes were ruffled and her eyes were swelled and bright red. Her hair didn't sit perfectly atop her head any more, sticking out in random directions and not being able to decide where it wanted to go at all, it looked like she had run her hands through her hair over and over again. She looked terrible. I motioned for her to come closer and she let out a shaky sob, running towards me and wrapping her arms around me tightly, avoiding my bandages as she did so and even climbed into my lap still holding me close to her, "Why would you do this to yourself Nathan? You're so beautiful and strong and everything I'm not and you can't do this to yourself, dammit! You're a Prince!" She yelled as she planted kisses all along my face and head. This was honestly a normal occurrence between us, she tells me constantly that she loves me and that I shouldn't hurt myself like this. She's known I've been doing this for years and has tried to help me as much as she can. Now I feel like complete shit because she now probably thinks that all of her attempts were useless and that there was no point in even trying. In fact she held it off for me, she helped me not just kill myself the first time I tried this. I could have done it before, would never had made it to the age of 16, would of been great really. I wouldn't of had to deal with the rest of the shit that happened in my life. I held her to me and began to cry, not only because of her but everything finally caught up to me and I had to release all of my emotions somehow and the petite girl holding me was the perfect candidate and she didn't seem to mind at all. I noticed she stopped crying and just started to stroke my hair as I cried, shushing me and telling me that everything after this will be better and that I have people who love and care about me and I didn't even notice when Kate walked in and sat on the other side of me, pulling the both of us towards her and holding both of us. 

Having both of them here was comforting and I wish I could have been a better friend to them. . . . Well, now I have another chance at life, so that is what I'll start doing actually. It will be healthy for both me and my relationships with others. I think Dr. Bryce would like to hear about this tomorrow when she comes to see me. Speaking of her I really wish she could have stayed longer, I really wanted an adult that I trusted to be around right now and I have no idea if anyone has contacted Mark or not. I noticed that Victoria and Kate had both pulled back and were looking at me happily, faces still puffy from tears and Kate was wiping at her face.

"I wish we could stay longer Nathan. Oh god I wish I could. . . but we have to go." Victoria explained, standing up off of the bed and giving me one last kiss on my forehead, Kate rubbed my shoulder.

"We'll make sure no one gets to your Warren, okay sweetie?" Kate said and I looked at her with wide eyes, she just gave me a small smug grin and leaned forward, I expected a kiss like Victoria gave me but instead she just gave me a small nuzzle and followed Victoria out of the room, calling for her to wait up.

I sat there in silence for awhile, sort of wishing that someone else would visit me and I really hated the smell of the hospital, my god. Did someone shit themselves in the other room? I wonder if I could text someone to bring me one of my candles from my room tomorrow. I hummed in thought as I sunk down into the pillows that were as comfortable as I expected; not at all. I groaned and heard a nurse come in. She checked in me a bit then wandered out of the room, shutting off the light for me and telling me to call for her whenever I needed anything and I shut my eyes, allowing the darkness to overtake me.

\--

The next morning I felt like complete shit. I looked over to the side of my bed and saw some roses sitting there. I sat up, hissing slightly as my scars stretched a bit underneath my bandages. I was heavily confused about the flowers and checked the tag, they had no name but I had a feeling who they were from. I sighed, happiness and fondness evident in the tone. 

"So glad that you like them." I heard behind me and cursed, what is it with people and scaring the crap out of me lately? I turned and saw Dr. Bryce standing there, a small smile on her face though her face was etched with obvious worry, "Warren, the sweetheart, was here. He left those there and he is sorry to not be here when you woke up. You see, he had other things to do and promised to be back later. Of course I told him to try and work around when Mr. Jefferson will be visiting. Which is soon, right after classes end for the day I heard."As she continued I felt myself beginning to smile. Mark knows that I'm here, he cares about me and will be here to comfort me. Then I frowned, what if he's angry about what I did to myself? I know he would never lay a hand on me but what if he decides to guilt trip me or-- no, Mark would never do that. He has only ever cared about MY well-being, he has given up wo many things for me and I know he would never do the crap my father always did. "But for now Nathan, I am here. . . .I hope I am suitable company. . .?" She asked and I nodded, motioning for her to take a seat.

"Of course you're suitable company Dr. Bryce. I'm actually really relieved that it was you who decided to show up this morning. . . Your presence is very comforting." I admitted and her eyes widened a bit then a genuine smile broke across her face, she seemed thrilled for a moment but she composed herself and took a seat next to my bedside.

"That. . . wow. Mr. Prescott I'm so honored that you feel that way--"

"Nathan." I corrected and she nodded.

"Nathan-- I forgot, forgive me?"

"Yes." I gave her one of my rare smiles, "It is. . . .is it okay if I don't talk about what happened last night?" I looked down at the bandages on my wrists, tears welling up a bit.

"Of course, Nathan. We can talk about. . . .well, start where ever you would like." She sat back in the chair that didn't look at all comfortable and pulled a note pad out of her briefcase, motioning for me to begin. I sat silently for a few moments, trying to figure out where exactly I could start, Dr. Bill always told me where to begin and pretty much how I felt over and over again. Now I could choose what I wanted to say and when I want to say it. 

"I- I would like to start when I first. . . ." I chewed my lip, I needed help with this anyways. May as well ask her, "When I first met Warren Graham." Dr. Bryce seemed a bit surprised at the topic but urged me to go on. 

I told her as much as I could remember. From the day that I laid eyes in the nerd making goo goo eyes at the widely loved and known Max Caulfield. Everyone knew her and everyone seemed quite fond of her. I was the only one who absolutely hated her guts, and for what reason? I never officially figured out. All I know is that whenever I saw her and Warren talking or embracing I would feel the need to step up and start some shit. I never knew why, but I fought it most of the time and would just go back to the dorms feeling pissed off and lonely. Victoria Chase was always secretly fond of Maxine and talked about her excessively, I assumed that she was in love with the little hipster bitch and comforted her with that one day, Victoria actually seemed afraid of me that day and begged me to understand that she did NOT like Max-Fucking-Caulfield. After that ordeal we didn't speak, we still stood next to each other and nodded to one another and did our normal thing, though it was a bit tense of course, we finally figured it out after about a week and I believed her finally. But I was hardly mad at her in the first place, The entire time I couldn't stop thinking about Max around Warren. When I thought of her alone or with someone else I wasn't nearly as mad as of when I imagined Warren flirting and sighing dreamily in her direction.

When I actually first spoke to Warren he was being a total clumsy nerd and ran right into me while holding about a thousand test tubes, shattering all of them. I over reacted that day, the meds I were taking were having a strange effect on me and all I could do was go off on the younger male. Ms. Grant told me to stop and had him apologize to me, which even I was confused about but said nothing and kept up the appearance that I was pissed off at the brunette. When she gave me a warning I couldn't help but glance over at him and it perhaps looked like a glare, I wouldn't really of been all that surprised. One thing I noticed was that his entire face was red from embarrassment and all I could do was scoff and walk about if the room, trying to push my own blush from appearing. I knew as soon as I left that one of groupies, Brooke or whatever the fuck her name was would comfort him while I would go the bathroom and smoke away my problems, hoping to solve them in the stupidest way. 

That day I tried to steal The Tobanga. It would look perfect in my dorm room but trying to take it was harder than I imagined. Hayden found me a while later crying against it and pushing it with all my might. Hayden had to pull me away from it and hold me for about half an hour. I tried to kiss him, and surprisingly he kissed back. That night I let out all my sexual frustrations on. . . pretty much one if my best friends. Afterwards wasn't even that awkward if I'm to be totally honest. We're both still friends and we act like the night never even happened. Neither if us has even mentioned it since and I don't think either if us ever will. And that's fine, I have no feelings for Hayden and he has none for me. We were both thinking of different people that bight anyways, least I know I was. 

Anyways, after all of that happened I kept seeing Warren EVERYWHERE. I swear to fucking hell that he was stalking me or I was subconsciously stalking him or something. But what made me more pissed off during that time was that Max and Chloe were with him every single time. Meaning I couldn't even try to talk to him or even look his way no matter how much I craved so. I knew for a fact that both Max and Chloe hated my guts and would rather see me dead on the side of the road then try to come up and be civil to them, so I kept my distance and tried to ignore the trio that seemed to be everywhere I was.

One of the days that I saw them together I couldn't help but laugh, there sitting across the plaza from me was Chloe Price and Max Caulfield all curled up together on a bench pressing kisses to one another while Warren sat next to them a bit awkwardly. Oh, did I say a bit? I mean he was the definition of awkward right there, he had no idea what to do with his hands or where to look when they kissed. During one of the kisses her had turned his head towards me and made eye contact with me, I gave him a kissy face and he had turned a bright red, turning away from me and instead looking down at his lap. Victoria was with me and laughed when she noticed what happened.

Speaking of her again, I found out that she was hanging out with Warren behind my back and if course I went off on her, I had no idea what to think. She knew I liked him and seeing HER now hanging out with him was making me a bit peeved. I over reacted once again, though she tells me it was normal, and calmed me down, finally telling me that her and that Marsh girl were together now, that she had told Warren about the relationship first and was worried if how I would react to her dating the girl she once used to bully relentlessly. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I accepted it of course but couldn't wrap my head around ow such a sweet girl came to love the woman who abused her constantly. Even I thought she took it a bit far with Kate sometimes. But seeing then together I could see how happy they were and I started to hang out with Kate. . . .she turned out to be very forgiving and way too nice, but I began to love her much like I do Victoria, so now they are both my sisters who I would protect with my life. . . .including myself.

"I'm afraid we've run out of time Nathan." Dr. Bryce said, standing up and laying a hand in my shoulder, "Thank you so much for sharing what you did. . . .I will be back, perhaps not tomorrow, but next week. I promise. By then you should be in tip top shape and more capable of telling me more." I nodded and pulled her in for a hug, she seemed shocked but hugged me back nevertheless.

"See you next week Dr. Bryce, goodbye. Thank you." I said, surprising myself with how much I trust the woman, I never trusted anyone but Mark like this. It's. . . It's really nice.

"Goodbye Nathan" She walked out of the room and the soothing and warming aura she seemed to bring with her where ever she went left with her, leaving me once again cold and anxious. 

Thinking back on what I told her I realized I never really said any of that to anyone. Hell. I admitted to her that I had non-romantic sex with my best friend and acted as if it was nothing when really that sort of thing would be very important to talk about. What if Hayden still thinks about it but is too afraid to mention it to me because of how he thinks I would react? 

Fuck. Too much going on in my head. I called for a nurse to come in and they gave me some pain relievers, making me feel a bit better and waited for Mark Jefferson to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I . . . .I don't know how much longer I want this story to be, honestly I might end it in about 2 or 3 more chapters unless I think of something really cool and decide to include it.


	9. Denouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is more of a shield, I loved him and cared for him and really took what I needed in return. He protects me from the horrors outside the best he can, even if some still comes through and tries to hurt me, he tries his bes though, and I thank him so much for that. 
> 
> Warren, All I want to do with him is stand by his side for the rest of my life and treat him the way he needs to be treated, I want to pamper him and hold him when I'm feeling cold or worn down. I want to live the rest of my days with him, maybe adopt some kids with him, make love to him, and grow old with him, knowing that none of it was ever wasted because I was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3130

Looking down at my arms I realized how disgusted I was with myself. I couldn't believe that I could actually do this to myself. I ruined myself. I blinked away tears as I realized this and couldn't help but hate myself even more. It was a complete circle I swear, I would always go back to this but I didn't want to, I really wanted to just stop and try and heal, but how could I? My problems were way too much for some Therapist to cure, they were way too much for friends to cure, there was no way I could help myself either. I was already in much too deep and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. And right now, It disgusted me and made me proud all at the same time. What I was feeling really made no sense to me and I didn't expect it to. 

I should probably keep these thoughts to myself and stop staring at the already beginning to scab over wounds. They stitched them with the string that absorbs into your skin, meaning I wouldn't have to get them removed, which was a relief, after I was released I wouldn't have to come back. Even though my arms will never be Tank top worthy I rather find the scars very beautiful in a sick sort of way. If I had my camera I would take the shot. . . always take the shot. . . I looked at my cellphone and grabbed it, It's not the best camera but it will do. I raised it over my badly cut wrist and took a picture with the flash, jumping slightly when I heard the door open. I looked over with a scowl as I saw the picture was blurry because of them and my scowl instantly softened as I saw Mark standing there.

"Mark" I breathed out, a smile covering my face as he gave me an obviously strained smile, That made my smile waver a bit but then he came over and pulled me into a hug, I noticed that his eyes were a bit puffy and I realized that he had been crying. I hugged him back, being careful with my stitches as I did so and tried not to show my discomfort. Mark has NEVER cried in front of me, I mean, I knew he cried but actually seeing the results of it made me feel weird, like I shouldn't be seeing this and that I should get away as fast as possible but also stay and hold him and it was all very confusing and contradictive at the same time. I gulped and he pulled away, taking the chair from the small desk area and pulling it towards the bed, sitting down at the side and grabbing my hands, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry Nathan. That was. . .very unprofessional of me. I'm sorry you had to see that. . . .I was just. . . so worried about you. . . .You know I see you as my son, correct?" I nodded, feeling my gut twisting and turning as he stared at me with an intense look, "I love you Nathan. Seeing you doing this without ever telling me just. . . I don't know. I feel like I've failed you."

"No!" He jumped at my outburst and I mumbled out a quick sorry before continuing, "You did NOT fail me Mark. I failed you. I should have went to you with the problems I had and actually confided in you, but I was scared that. . . that if you knew everything that was wrong with me that you wouldn't want anything to do with me. And I couldn't risk that Mark. I loved you too much for that. . ." I looked down at our hands, "I just couldn't risk it. . . .You know I trust you Mark. . . .I was just scared." He nodded and sighed.

"I understand Nathan. . . you can just imagine how scared I was to hear that you. . . . attempted suicide." I let out a sob, not being able to hold it in.

"I . . . .I wasn't suppose to cut so deep." I admitted, biting my lip and Mark looked up at me with slight disbelief and stood up, "I was just. . . I wanted to end it, I won't say that I didn't. . .but I didn't think I could actually do it. Then I cut too deep, freaked out, ran out of my room spilling blood everywhere and that's when Warren found me and--"

"You continue to mention Warren." Mark mused and I froze, remembering that he still had no idea about Warren, "What is Warren to you?"

"A friend." I said, breaking eye contact with the teacher and looking at his tie instead, god he had terrible taste in ties.

"Where and how did you meet him? I have never met a Warren before." He asked and I wasn't really sure how to describe how I met him, so I told a half truth.

"School, we. . .we had to work together on a project." Mark hummed in thought, still looking between either crying or continuing to question me about Warren.

"Hey Nath-- Oh, sorry. . .did realize you still had a visitor." I looked at the door to see Warren standing there and my heart stopped for a beat than began to beat wildly in my chest, thrilled to see the younger boy but when I looked at Mark he looked confused.

"Warren! Come in. It's fine."I said, ushering him to come in and take the seat on the other side of my bed. As Warren came forward he shared a strange look with Mark who gave him an equally confused one.

"Mark. Mark Jefferson." Mark stopped Warren by holding his hand out and giving the boy a smile, Warren gave him back a smile, seeming to relax some but still on guard.

"Warren Graham." 

"Ah, so you're the boy Nathan continues to be so vague about. I don't believe I've seen you before?" Mark asked and Warren shrugged.

"Are you a teacher or something,"

"Yea. I teach photography class."

"Oh! Max talks about you a lot with Chloe and I, she says you are quite famous and wishes to be like you one day." Warren glanced over at me and gave me a smile, I gave him one back, hoping the two would get along but also wishing that Mark would leave so I could talk to Warren.

"That's good to hear. . . ." Mark looked over at me and nodded, "Nathan. I'll be back tomorrow to sign you out, okay? Well, if I can talk to the doctors of course." I nodded, hoping that they would let me out tomorrow, God I hated the Hospital. I watched Mark leave and Warren turned back to me after he said his goodbye and came and sat next to me, holding a bag in his lap.

"Well, if you're getting out tomorrow then apparently I brought all this stuff over for no reason." He said and I made grabby hands at the bag, making him laugh a bit as he handed it to me. I opened it up and saw that he had brought some of my candles in, "The hospital stinks, so I thought maybe you'd want to mask the smell with some of your candles. . ." I gave him the biggest smile I could muster and then pulled out the next item, my disk player and headphones with some of my music and whale songs CDs. I sighed in relief at that and wanted to put it on right now but not wanting to be rude to Warren who I also had the urge to kiss because of how thoughtful he was. How he knew that these were my comfort items I would never know. . . .(He probably asked Victoria) But no matter, I still had more stuff to dig through. I continued to go through the bag, grinning at all the small meaningful things that he brought to me and once I was finished I sat the bag down on the table next to my bed and turned towards Warren, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaned forward, cupping his face between my hands and giving him a chaste kiss, not wanting to go farther than that right now and he didn't seem to mind, he even pushed forward a bit, closing his eyes. When I pulled away he gave me a stupid grin and a blush spread across his face, I smirked slightly and stood up. 

"Thank you Warren. Wanna go down to the cafeteria and eat some of the terrible food they have?" I asked, wanting to walk around a bit and Warren stood up as well, shrugging.

"Sure! If the doctors will let you of course.

"They better. I need to walk around a little. I looked down at the needles sticking to my arms and sighed, I pressed the button by the side of my bed and almost instantly a nurse ran in, looking a bit worried but sighed in relief to see me standing.

"What do you need hun?" 

"Can I go down to the cafeteria with Warren? I'm starving and I need to walk around a little." The nurse hummed in thought and bit her lip.

"I'm not sure if we can let you do that Mr. Prescott, We need you to stay on the machines and there is a risk that--" The doctor walked in, holding his board and waved the nursed out.

"Of course you can Mr. Prescott. Allow me to just set up your IVs." The doctor gave us a kind smile as he did so. Giving Warren the pole to control as we walked. We left the room and went towards the elevator.

"So glad I could get out of that room." I muttered and Warren nodded. Taking my hand in his and I intertwined our fingers, feeling warm inside and honestly more happy than I have been in a long time.

\--

Mark wasn't able to get me out the day after that. I was confined to that bed for over a month and I hated it so much. Dr. Bryce came in every three days for our sessions and even a few times in between for just to see how I was holding up, not for any sessions.

During the time where we actually spoke back and forth to each other I learned a lot about 'Sandra' as she so preferred to be called; She was apparently a really good ice skater and would love to take me some time, I never learned how to so she promised that she would teach me though I did have to bring someone else with, preferably an adult, so I mentioned Mark and she said that would do. 

I promised to introduce her to Mark since she also mentioned that she never married and she was only about a year or two younger than Mark, and seeing the two together would actually be nice since I've begun to think of her as a replacement mom much like Mark was my replacement dad. 

Sandra was also into musicals and plays, she tried to go to one whenever one was near here and she admitted that she does cry at them at times but isn't all that embarrassed since she normally isn't the only one. And that crying was never anything to ashamed about and that only the bravest people are able to cry in front of others and still be confident and proud of it. 

She is and always has been a perfectionist, never being satisfied with anything being even slightly out of place, she showed me an example of such. When she showed me her own scars from when she was my age they were all perfect horizontal lines, she told me that she was a lot like me when she was my age and that she felt like nobody would ever understand her. She still doesn't believe anyone would and that she went into becoming a psychiatrist so she could help others who went through the same stuff that she did and I am and that's when she realized that helping others also helped her subconsciously. She felt better as the years went on until she completely stopped with hurting herself.

Sandra also dreamed of being an actress when she was my age, but gave up quickly on that dream. Saying she would never be beautiful or talented enough to be a celebrity, I told her differently, saying that she would have been an amazing actress and that she is more beautiful than half of the celebrities I've seen. Hell, at this time she is the most beautiful woman in my life and I had a growing love for her as time went on. I didn't want to make anything awkward by saying all of this as she was only my doctor but it was there. The underlying growth of warmth and affection that I felt for her. 

It was different than with Mark or Warren. 

Mark is more of a shield, I loved him and cared for him and really took what I needed in return. He protects me from the horrors outside the best he can, even if some still comes through and tries to hurt me, he tries his bes though, and I thank him so much for that. 

Warren, All I want to do with him is stand by his side for the rest of my life and treat him the way he needs to be treated, I want to pamper him and hold him when I'm feeling cold or worn down. I want to live the rest of my days with him, maybe adopt some kids with him, make love to him, and grow old with him, knowing that none of it was ever wasted because I was with him. 

The love I felt for Sandra was quite different indeed. It was still trying to process it all but I wanted her to be a bit of both. I wanted her to be my shield and be by my side, helping me as I help her with her own problems, spend time with her as much as I could, and just fall into her loving motherly embrace that she didn't even realize that she had. I wanted to protect her as well from the horrors outside and not allow this pure woman to be overtaken with any sort of grief or discomfort. 

It all of course sounded a bit strange to me and I know I could never tell anyone in fear of being called a freak. Warren would probably understand.

During the month Warren began to visit more and more, showering me with (fake) flowers and chocolate that he knew I liked. He explained to me one day that the fake flowers represented his love for me, they would never die like a real flower. It made me a bit nervous as I assumed that he didn't love me as I first began to receive them, but once he told me that I became putty in his hands, decorating his neck and jaw with nips and kisses, so happy that he felt the same way that I did for him.

We are still going slow in the relationship, not pushing each other at all to do anything. Most of the time we just lay there together stealing kisses and playing with one another's hair. It's calming and most likely the reason my grades at school are now slipping, all I can think about is going back to my dorm with Warren and cuddle the shit out of him.

Warren cares too much about me of course, scolding me for allowing my grades to slip and admitting that he thought I paid for my grades. I told him that my father did and he glared at me for about an hour before I relented and told him I wouldn't anymore but I would definitely need tutoring in a lot of my glasses. 

It did puzzle him that even while paying my grades slipped, so I asked my dad and apparently he has given up on paying the school for me to pass. Warren jumped right into tutoring me when I told him that, ignoring any of my advances to get him to stop and instead cuddle and it made me pout much like a 4 year old but he was set on making sure I passed Blackwell with passing grades at least. I was thankful for him of course, he cared about me so much and I felt like I didn't deserve this kind of treatment from him.

\--

About three months after I was released from the hospital, Chloe Price confronted me, telling me how much of an idiot I was and that even though I was a total douche she still cared about me. It shocked me of course, Chloe Price has never shown me any sort of compassion or worry and here she was telling me that she did care about me and that she would be devastated if I died. I asked her of course why she would care and she told me that death was a bad subject for her and that any mention of it made her want to just hold the person and help them and that knowing I was suicidal almost broke her and that she has cared about me for years but never wanted to show it because it would have been considered weak by me and my followers. She could never had admitted that she had always liked me and cared about me and knew there was something wrong with me, that she wanted to pry into but keep her distance all the same. I had to shut her up by hugging her as she rambled and she hugged me back. We stayed like that for almost a full minute until we broke away, she wiped her nose on the back of her jacket sleeve and sniffed.

"But just so you know; If you break Warren's heart . . I will kill you." She said seriously and I shook my head.

"I don't plan on it. The nerd has become much to important to me now. There is no way I would ever leave his side."

"He loves you so much." Chloe said and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Yeah. . .I'm in love with him too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows; This is the end :( and NO, Nathan is NOT cured. 
> 
> Not even close, I don't magically cure mentally ill people, that's just wrong. All he has right now are people supporting him and he feels happier because of it, but just because he seems to be happier (he is) does not mean that he is cured. 
> 
> I really hope that you all like this story and I know it had a lot of potential and different ways that I could have ended it. I just felt this way was the best. Even if it does all seem a bit rushed.
> 
> I gave you all a lot of open space to imagine what YOU want to imagine, I'm a fan of those sort of things so I hope you all are, haha.
> 
> Thank you all for Reading <33

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing this in Nathan's POV next, but Idk, It depends really. :33 Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
